Starlight, Take Two
by Princess of Rose
Summary: After a party, Sam's pregnant. Danny's blaming it on himself. He doesn't want to get involved in something that could ruin the bright future precariously built bu Sam. Then Tucker finds out. Oh, Lord... DxS TxV
1. Tucker's Blackmail

So. I have decided to rewrite a third time, and since the second is a rewrite, I will make it awesomer.

Things that will change:

-Danny and the gang are now seventeen, ending their junior year in the beginning 

-The whole 'Dan' bit is nixed. 

-I will attempt to make the characters less OOC

-I can't seem to get the party scene right.

-Danny hardly reacted in the first two tries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Starlight (Take Two!)

Chapter One

Introduction

Seventeen-year-old Danny Fenton stared tiredly out the window. The Box Ghost showed up five times the previous night.

It was June, and the classroom was unseasonably warm. But the heat didn't bother Danny. It made him all the more tired. Tucker, who was next to him, wiped off his forehead and sighed.

"Dude, you are so lucky the summer doesn't bother you!" He said, fiddling with his overheating PDA.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny yawned. He pushed some of his hair from his face. Danny liked his new haircut, but it just didn't seem Him. Danny's hair was now skater boy style (What? I thought it would look good on him.) and now only fell partly into his eyes.

"This sucks." Danny thought. "I hate school."

Lancer raised his eyebrow. "Thanks for clearing that up."

"Dude!" Tucker laughed.

"I said that out _loud_?"

"Yeah! Nice one!" Tucker held out his hand for Danny to high-five.

Danny blushed until it could've put a tomato to shame. He buried his head in his arms. Danny looked up at the clock somberly. Twenty minutes until lunch. The teen began to clunk his head against the pale green plastic of his desk, repeatedly. Screw the fifty brain cells that died with every clunk. Maybe he'd forget how to be embarrassed.

The bell rang, and Danny had collected his books and was out the door in record time.

"HEY FENTON!" Dash yelled over all the noise. "NICE ONE IN LANCER'S CLASS TODAY!"

_Oh great,_ the halfa thought. _It's been thirty seconds and now everyone knows._ Danny shrugged it off, went to his locker and threw the binders inside. The locker two doors from his slammed so loudly open Danny was surprise he could still hear.

"Hey Sam." He said. "Bad class?"

"Oh, you think?" The Goth said sarcastically. "Mrs. Lowan gave us French homework and a lecture on drug safety." Danny began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh wow! I mean, I'd expect something from a health teacher! How'd she manage to do that?"

Sam stopped smirking.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Sam nodded. Indeed, the pale petite woman gave Danny a five minutes mini-lecture on manners and respect for elders. When she finally left, the halfa sighed and said, "I'm not having the best day either."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Dash is having a party."

Danny also rolled his eyes. "How wonderful." He said sarcastically. "I'd rather have my insides burned out."

"Partay!" The screaming throngs of teens shouted. Danny slammed his locker door and mumbled something about stupidity.

"Every year Dash has one of his parties. Every year we aren't invited. Every year I don't care."

"True that." Sam said.

Like usual, the halls were incredibly crowded, but cleared out as the bell rang.

Danny sighed. "I'm bored."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Awkward silence.

"So, um. Lunch. Now. Yes?" Danny stuttered.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure."

More awkward silence as they walked down to the lunchroom. The room was noisy, as usual, and even louder because Tucker was shouting at them, "Guys! Over here! Hello?"

Danny and Sam sat down at the table. Tucker was still talking a mile a minute.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you? For the party, I mean. Isn't it going to be awesome?"

"Dude, we weren't invited." Danny said tiredly. "As usual."

"Actually, _dude_, we _were_ invited."

"In your stupidest dreams." Sam assumed.

"I'm serious. And you guys are going." Tucker said smugly.

"No. We're not." Danny said assuring. "I have a hundred better things to do."

"Yeah, right. Name one."

"Er… family night?" Danny guessed.

"Nice try. You'd better go. Or else." Tucker hissed.

"Or else what?" Danny challenged.

"Or else…" Tucker whispered the rest of the 'or else' in Danny and Sam's ears.

"Oh. Um. Okay then." Danny slumped farther down in his seat and turned red.

"You are evil." Sam hissed at Tucker.

"Thank you." Tucker beamed.

I hope you enjoyed. I sort of had writer's block. Maybe the story will get on the road now. Please review. 


	2. Party

I now understand why I only got one review. It was a PM, considering you can only review each chapter once.

Well, if you want to review, send PMs.

Disclaimer: ….

Chapter Two

Party

Danny scowled and slid farther down in his seat. _How Tuck managed to convince me to come, I have no idea._ The teen thought. Perhaps it was boredom. Perhaps it was just Plain Stupidity. At least it was something to do. Then, it came hurtling back to him. Blackmail. Danny groaned. He'd listen to Jazz lecture him than go to this party.

No, scratch that. He'd rather have his eyes clawed out a hundred times than endure_ this._

Sam was in equal silence as well. They both glared at Tucker mercilessly.

"I love you too." He said to them, his smile faltering a second. "Look, don't think of this as a bad thing. Think of this as an opportunity to _spread your wings_!"

Danny started laughing.

"Dude, shut up, or I will throw you out of this car."

"Fine. I'll be happy if you do." Danny countered.

"No, I guess letting you two fare at the party will be punishment enough." Tucker said, supposedly thinking to himself.

Danny growled and Sam nearly threw herself at Tucker.

"You're welcome." Tucker chirped.

Danny gave him a look that made Tucker think, _if looks could kill…_

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look so evil." Sam grinned, "I'm so proud of you!"

Danny smiled, but it didn't look real.

"We're here." Tucker announced.

Danny's smile turned into a grimace.

As they walked up the block, (which was lined with cars) Tucker belted, "Are you ready to par-tay, I'm ready to par-tay, are you ready to par-tay, I'm ready to par…"

"Dude, say that one more time and I'll eat your face." Sam hissed.

"Good one." Danny murmured.

Tucker briefly scowled. Then he said, "Omigosh, look!" He said, point to the Baxter's large house.

"What, Paulina?" Sam demanded.

Tucker didn't respond but raced off towards the house.

"Some friend he is." Danny murmured. He glanced over at Sam, whose hair was glimmering in the light of the full moon. He was abruptly caught in the beauty of it.

"What?" Sam asked. "Something on my face?"

"No, it's just that… you look nice tonight."

Sam's blush was barely visible in the pale light. "Thanks."

"Want to get out of here? I bet Tucker won't notice by know."

"Oh, he has his ways." Sam assured.

Half-heartedly, the two walked into the room.

The music wasn't blaring _too_ too loud, but the dance floor was full of groping teens (and that's being kind). A small bar had been laden with liquor and beer, most likely bought with forged IDs.

Settling down on the couch under Tucker's wary eye, Danny wrapped his arm around Sam. Away from the dance floor, it was really… quite peaceful.

"You know I love you, right?" Danny whispered.

"I love you too." Sam leaned in closer and their lips almost touched…

"Fenton." Dash said, acknowledging Danny's presence.

"Baxter." Danny replied with a nod.

"Manson." Dash said again and left.

Sam almost giggled at the sudden awkwardness. "Where were we?"

"I think… right about here…" Danny said, leaning forward until their lips touched.

Just a simple kiss, though it said a lot.

"The patio's empty." Danny murmured. "Do you want to go… dance?"

Sam nodded.

A fairly slow song was playing- one of Norah Jones's songs. Sam buried her head in Danny's chest and snuggled closer to him.

Danny deepened the embrace. He thought he heard a muted "Aw…" Come from the inside of the room. He looked over, Valerie was smiling.

"Good luck." Danny mouthed, jerking his head towards Tucker.

"Thanks." Valerie mouthed back.

Danny had learned about her crush on Tucker a while ago. So had Sam… and basically the entire school, except the techno nerd himself.

"This… really isn't so bad." Sam said softly. "Maybe I'll thank Tucker one day."

"Maybe I'll have to, also." Danny took Sam's face in his hands and kissed her again.

This kiss was much more difficult to end. But it had to, seeing someone had just bumped sharply into Danny and suddenly his hips pressed against Sam's- he pulled away quickly. It was so much more startlingly intimate then they were used to. (AN: Which means yes, they're virgins.)

"Sorry." Danny murmured.

"Don't be." Sam replied and kissed him again. After a second, she said, "I'm thirsty." Her voice grew slightly louder. "You think it's safe to get something?"

"Most likely not. I think there's some water in the car."

"You're thirsty?" A new voice asked from the distance. It was only Dash's college sister Sarah, who was indeed a friend of Jazz's. "I can get you some water."

"Please." Sam muttered.

"Come on. I know where they hid the non-spiked bottles." Sarah assured. Sam followed her, and Danny trailed along like a puppy.

Sarah had only had one drink- she didn't know what happened. But she had poured Sam a cup of water and suddenly, her drink was gone. Sarah realized a little too late that she had switched the drinks.

"Damn." She swore, not because the loss of the drink, but what would happen to the girl. That was some pretty strong stuff, and chances are she would think it's juice…

…Which sure enough, she did.

"This tastes funny." Sam said after taking a sip. "You try."

An odd look crossed over Danny's face.

"Oh, come on. It doesn't taste like alcohol. Or smell like it."

Danny took a small sip and winced. "Man, that crap has a lot of sugar in it!"

"You got any better options?" Sam said, taking another sip. "But, I mean after you get over all the sugar, it's pretty good."

Danny had to admit she was right. The couple split two more glasses of the stuff.

But it really was this stuff called 'Jungle Juice'- a concoction most commonly mixed at Frat parties. It had some of the strongest alcohol content you could imagine, but with enough sugar and soda to cover the flavor.

But Danny and Sam weren't totally wasted- but barely drunk enough to do something rash. All of a sudden they were making out on the patio.

"Let's go." Sam murmured in between kisses. Danny nodded.

They didn't drive. The block was too clogged up, and it would be hours before Tucker would want to leave.

So they ended up walking into town and taking a taxi over to a motel, where I cannot explain what happened because of all the pervs.

So, there you have it. Again, if reviewing doesn't work, or you simply just don't want to, please _Send a PM_. 


	3. Aftermath

I'm serious. Please review in PMs. Or just normal reviews. In chapter five, if I have not gotten at least three reviews, I will discontinue.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Not Norah Jones or Danny Phantom or Seventeen Magazine, were I got the information of Jungle juice.

Chapter Three

Aftermath

It was a bit disorienting for Sam to wake up in the morning with Danny's arms wrapped around her. It was also a bit more disorienting to find out she was naked.

What happened last night?

Oh. _That._ Right.

Sam snuggled deeper into the thin pillow. Danny's chest pressed into her back. It was quite comfortable, she had to admit…

Her head pounded and she felt slightly dizzy. Why? Sam wondered. Maybe she'd hit her head or something. Yeah, that was probably it. Sam yawned. So tired…

Sam felt Danny's weight shift lightly when he stirred, pulling back the arm he had wrapped tightly around Sam's waist. Sam turned around so she faced him. He was still sound asleep. Sam traced his face gently with her fingers, humming the overture from _Twilight_. She loved him so much.

Danny's blue eyes fluttered open. Sam didn't untwine her fingers from his hair.

"Hi." Sam murmured.

"Hi." Danny whispered. Closing his eyes again. Puzzled, he looked around a second time. Then, he gasped. "Oh, god, Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Sam asked, equally confused.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Of course not! You didn't do anything bad."

"Yes, I did." Danny insisted. He could form the words.

"I'm fine. You're fine. Nothing bad happened." Sam assured.

"Oh god." Danny muttered to himself. "Your parents are going to kill me."

_If they don't kill me first_, Sam thought. "Danny. Relax."

"Mom must be worried sick!" Danny went on with his monologue. "I mean, she's probably called Tuck, and he has no idea where the hell we are! I don't even know where we are!"

"Danny…"

"Not to even mention Jazz, of course she'll be 'supposing' something…"

"Danny. Shut up." Sam said sharply.

"But what if…" Danny began again. Sam stopped him short with a kiss.

"Look. Stop spazzing out. Chances are my parents aren't even home, you could say your cell phone battery died and you spent the night at Tucker's."

"Lies are your friends." Danny remarked.

"In this case, yes." Sam continued on. "I'll make something up if my mom's home. Let's just get cleaned up, get some breakfast and go home."

"Fine, _mom._ Why so bossy?"

"Because it's for your own good, _son_." Sam said, getting up to go take a shower. In her peripheral, she saw Danny stick his tongue out at her.

Some people never change.

It took Sam half an hour to wash and comb out her long hair. It was the first time she regretted growing it out. Especially since all she had to brush were fragile white motel combs. She was on her third one when she heard Danny sigh, clearly irritated. "You almost done?"

"It's my hair! The freaking comb is stuck in it!"

"You sound so unlike you it's shocking." Danny giggled, a bit immaturely. "Do you want me to help?"

"Are you dressed?"

"I'm wearing pants. God." Danny snickered. "Look, you didn't have to almost tear your scalp off. You could have just asked me."

"That sounds kind of wrong."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Fine. Come in." Sam nearly laughed at how snotty her voice sounded.

Though Sam was swathed in a towel, the way Danny looked at her then made her blush until she nearly suffocated with the heat.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. How'd you manage to do that?" He asked, looking at the bits of comb tangled in her hair.

"I don't know. You've never had long hair."

"Yeah, still." Danny replied. He crossed over to Sam and picked up a lock of hair that had some comb tangled in it. He made his hand intangible and seconds later held out a bit of comb. "See? You didn't have to almost ruin your pretty hair for this."

"You sound so old fashioned." Sam said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Danny suddenly kissed her then- Sam pulled away quickly. What was that for?

"Sorry." Danny muttered, his face red.

Sam remained stunned. Her lips tingled slightly. She dropped her hand from where it was, clutched at her neck around an invisible necklace. Her hand brushed against Danny's just slightly. An electric-like current zipped up her arm. It didn't… hurt, exactly, but felt odd. She'd only read about things like this in romance novels.

_"Oh, Fabio," Denise proclaimed, clinging to him for dear life, "What will happen now?"_

_"Well," Said Fabio, "The happily ever after, my dear." Fabio kissed her then, his lips felt like a live wire._

Sam shook her head suddenly, blushing at the quote.

Danny looked bemused as well. He reached over to pluck a piece of comb from Sam's snarled hair.

The same thing happened when Danny ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Let's go." Danny said shortly, to break the awkward moment.

Happy belated holidays. See ya in 2009. 


	4. Sudden Surprise

Happy (late) Holidays, guys.

Disclaimer:…

Chapter Four

Sudden Surprise

Sam had been suspicious for weeks.

Five, to be exact.

She also felt avoided, like Danny was ignoring her. But he wasn't. Things were just so- awkward, to say the least, between them now, made especially odd because of that electric-like touch.

And Sam prayed to god no one new it was her shadily striding into CVS wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt and large sunglasses.

So, yeah. About these suspicions. Truth being, she felt sick and hoped to find some remedy to that malady as well. She also really wanted some beef jerky, which was more than odd. And tampons.

Or did she?

Sam had never in her entire life missed a period. Ever. So, when she happened to catch the date on the calendar, she screamed, loudly, glad no one was home but her and her snoozing grandmother, who could sleep through a war.

And then she promptly freaked out, got in her car… and here we are.

She picked up the few things she'd come for- Pepto Bismol, beef jerky, Tampax, and… something else.

Sam hadn't exactly been planning to buy a pregnancy test, but was passing through the aisle and snatched it on impulse. She had wanted to wait a few days, maybe a week, to confirm that she _thought_ she was pregnant.

In other words, yes, she was procrastinating.

The Gothic teen plopped her purchases on the counter and handed over a credit card, hoping the teenage receptionist didn't recognize her.

"Here you go, ma'am. Have a nice day." The girl slurred through braces. Sam nodded, wanting to say something but not trusting her voice.

Sighing once in the safety of her car, Sam drove home quickly, threw the bag on the floor of her room, and flopped on the bed, and screamed into her pillow.

Why? Well, she had not yet grasped the fact that she could be pregnant. Her mind felt so uncomprehending.

Sam decided she should just get it over with. After all…

She stopped that thought abruptly. There was a sixty percent chance she was pregnant. She refused the think it was impossible.

Her heart beat unevenly as she was washing her hands after she took the test. It lie innocently in on the corner of her sink. Sam sighed, looking at her watch. Three minutes couldn't past slower.

Praying, Sam picked up her test, flipped it over and opened her eyes.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sam nearly fell over and gripped the sink with her free hand. She was floored. Just floored.

A tiny part in her mind sighed and thought, _I knew it._

Sam threw the test in the trash after thickly wrapping it in toilet paper. She stared at her reflection, her violet eyes clouded with tears.

She began to sob. She couldn't handle this. Despite the summer heat, she felt cold. Sam stood up weakly and once again threw herself onto her bed.

And she let go. She cried. She screamed. And she threw a few things at the walls.

In the midst of it, her phone buzzed. Sam answered it pitifully, an attempt at being demanding.

"What?" She muttered.

"Sam… is that you?" Came the voice.

"No." Sam lied feebly.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked softly. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

He was so innocent. He didn't deserve this.

"I'm…sorry." Sam sobbed, her voice breaking.

"What happened?!" Danny demanded. "Tell me what happened!"

"I-I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right there. I promise."

"No…" The phone went dead. Sam threw it across the room and stormed downstairs, her attempts at calming down were pathetic.

Planting herself on the couch, Sam wiped her eyes and tried to breathe normally.

Two knocks. He had been right about being there as quickly as possible.

"It's open." Sam managed.

Danny strode in. One look at her said everything. He ran over and gave Sam a hug.

"Sam… what is it, really?" He asked. "Don't cry. I'm right here."

Sam only cried harder. She took a few dozen breaths to stabilize herself. Sighing, she said to him,

"Danny. I'm pregnant." It seemed easier than she thought.

Then, she saw his reaction.

Evil cliffy. Mwhahaha… 


	5. Fearful

I'm sorry for chapter five's false alarm. I wrote it, then realized there was a HUGE factually error.

So, here's the _real_ chapter five.

P.S Ignore the last sentence in chapter four.

Disclaimer:…

Chapter Five

Fearful

"Pregnant?" Danny stuttered. "What is this, some sick joke?"

"I'm serious." Sam said darkly.

"Oh my god." Danny mouthed.

"I know." Sam muttered.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you." Danny replied shakily. His breathing edged towards hyperventilation. "What are we going to do?"

"I… I don't know." Sam whispered.

Danny curled Sam's head against his shoulder. He sighed shakily, rubbing Sam's back as she cried.

--

It wasn't until he left did Danny really let go. He felt like a child who was having a temper tantrum- utterly ridiculous. It wouldn't even get him what he wanted.

Danny ran home, to his room, threw himself onto his bed and screamed into the pillow. How could he have let this happen? How?

She was pregnant. She would be having a baby. Everyone would know it's his. There would be name-calling and accusations. There would be a lot of hurt. He'd seen it on TV, felt sorry for the people it was happening to, and went, "That's never going to happen to me."

And his parents. They were a whole other matter. His mother would scream at him, cry, and say how irresponsible of him. Sam's father would give a permanent restricting order, free of persuasions.

And the kid? What would happen to it? Would it be stuck with them for the rest of their lives? Would it be open to live happily with a family that could give it everything it needed?

Tears were streaming freely now. Danny smashed his face into the pillow, hoping the lack of oxygen would kill him. But suicide wouldn't help at the moment. He couldn't leave Sam alone this mess, especially since it was his fault.

Danny shut his eyes hard, and hoped that this was some awful nightmare.

--

It was _Secret Life of the American Teen_ all over again, only Sam was two years older, was in love with the father of the baby, and it hadn't been a night at band camp, but rather a night at a party.

They could be their own TV series; only it probably happened a lot, these teenage pregnancies.

Well, it _did_ happen a lot. Just Sam thought it would never happen to her.

She wondered how Danny felt about it. He'd been so cool, so understanding. Not shocked.

Or perhaps he was _in_ shock. It was probable. But Danny didn't scare easily- or did he? She couldn't remember. Her thoughts were boggled up and tangled, like snarled yarn.

Sam wrapped her arms tighter around her chest. She was cold, even though it was mid-August.

Her phone buzzed. A text from Tucker.

_technotuck: hey!1 howz mah peeps!_

She scowled at his optimism, then tapped a quick message back.

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: _(She would almost always hate that stupid penname Danny picked for her, but couldn't come up with anything good enough to replace it with.) _u don't want 2 kno_

_Technotuck: o god. Wat happened?_

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: something earth-shatering that will make u drop ur pda in shock. _

_TechnoTuck: DID U HAVE 1?_

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: EW NO SICKO! Plus, how would you think so?_

_TechnoTuck: 'earth shatering' as in earth shatering orgy!_

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: PERV. U got that from princess diaries, didn't u?_

_TechnoTuck: shut up._

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: omg! That's hilarious! Y would u read that? -stil laffing-_

_TechnoTuck: I said shut up! My cuzin 4ced me into it!_

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: yea rite, I kno u read Twilight 4 fun. U got some sugar in ur tank, tucker?_ (I am not homophobic. It's just a joke.)

_TechnoTuck: OMG no!!!1 Im straight and u kno it!1!111_

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: just makin sure._

_TechnoTuck: hey, u herd from danny?_

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: Yea, I just saw him 2day.  
TechnoTuck: well, he hasn't answered my calls._

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: so? U call him like x100 a day._

_TechnoTuck: OR txtd me back.  
Ibegothic-RAWR!: u txt him more than that. Plus, he has some crap to do. Leeve him alone. _

_TechnoTuck: ew, doing crap?_

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: sicko disgusting perv_

_TechnoTuck: I kno, isn't it great? (frosted flakes, theyre more than good, theyre great! _

_Ibegothic-RAWR!: I g2g_

_TechnoTuck: but yyyyyyy?  
Ibegothic-RAWR!: just cuz. Txt ur freakin GF or something._

_TechnoTuck: OK!! :)_

Sam set her phone down. How Tuck had ever managed to ask Valerie out and not get a rejection was beyond her. But she knew they'd end up together. She rode out her sudden bout of nausea, then when it came back, ran to the bathroom. She supposed she should try and get used to it. She was carrying the baby, after all. Killing something wasn't on her agenda. (This is how I feel Sam would think. No harm meant to those who have had abortions.)

But would she adopt it? She couldn't think. Her thoughts were still so muddled.

Sam brushed her teeth and flopped back onto the couch. She picked up her phone and dialed Danny.

He picked up eight rings later, just as she was about to hang up. "H-hello?" His voice was stuttering. She heard him swallow heavily.

"Danny, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I-I'm f-fine, really." His words sounded forced, and stuffy, like he had a bad cold.

"What's with your voice?"

"It's j-just really c-c-cold in here, that's all." Danny lied feebly.

"It's August."

"The air conditioning is at about fifty degrees."

"Since when does fifty degrees make you cold?"

He swallowed again. "Since now. Maybe I have a cold or something."

"You looked fine. Except for the part when you turned white and looked like you were going to faint."

Danny didn't answer. His breath sounded labored, almost like…

"Danny… have you been… _crying_?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"No." Danny lied.

"Oh, Danny…"

She heard his breath catch, heard his press the phone closer to his ear as he tried not to have a melt down over the phone. Danny pressed his face into his knees, sobbing.

"Danny." Sam murmured. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" Danny asked in that horrible stuffy voice. He paused for a moment, as it was hard to breathe. "What are we going to do?"

Sam sighed shakily, and answered that with, "I don't know." A second time.

Excuse all my manys of author's notes, but please review. That was a good enough chapter, wasn't it?

And excuse Tucker's 'orgy' joke. 

And the 'sugar in the tank' thing.

Basically ignore the whole text message. It didn't fit, and was really kind of filler.


	6. Values

Thanks guys for the reviews… all three of them. (Well, at least I got SOME feedback)

So here's chapter six- the telling of the parents.

BTW, yes Danny's family has a pool! That episode (I think it was Kindred Spirits) the one where Sam and Tucker take the Spector Speeder to go get Danny from Vlad, they went through this tunnel-thing and the pool flipped over. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own any OCs, if there are any in this chapter.

Chapter Six

Values

"It's better if we just get it over now, or soon. They'll just get more suspicious the longer we wait." Danny murmured to Sam one day during the last week of vacation. They were sitting out back in the Fenton's minute lawn, Sam pretending to read a magazine, Tucker who was often complaining from the pool that they join him. But for Sam that meant taking off her sundress, which meant showing her bathing suit, which she didn't want to do.

Plus, she really wasn't sure if it was safe with all the chemicals, especially for the baby.

She and Danny still didn't know what to do yet, but Sam only knew she was carrying the child. She was still against abortion.

"I really don't know. It would ruin their day." Sam muttered back, pretending to read an article about Summit's newest movie, _New Moon_.

"It would ruin any day." Danny looked longingly over to the pool. It was sweltering for August.

"True." She saw his dazed expression. "Oh, just go already."

"Thank you!" Danny said quickly, leaning in to peck her cheek. He ran headlong for the pool, having already been in swim trunks.

"Yeah, yeah."

--

"What are we supposed to say?" Danny asked Sam as they talked over how to drop the bomb, hours later.

"Just that we have interesting…news."

"You got that from Twilight, didn't you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"You probably can quote the book line for line now."

"There's actually four of them."

"Really? Book three, chapter four, line seventeen, word two." Danny asked.

"What the…?"

"Back on topic, then." Danny muttered. "She we just… tell them? Won't they freak out?"

"Freak out about what?" Maddie wondered, shaking her hair free from her HAZMAT hood.

"Nothing." Danny lied from habit.

"Surely it's more than 'nothing' if you're talking about ways to tell us."

Shit shit shit, Danny thought. "How much of that did you hear?"

Sam just blinked, her eyes watering, exposure was so close.

"Enough." Sam heard Danny's intake of breath. His fingers, intertwined with hers, where trembling.

"Danny… what is it?" Maddie said with that aura of convincing motherhood.

His face was a dead white. Danny turned to meet her gaze shakily. "It's a long story. You should sit down." He took a deep breath and some of his color returned in a flush, Sam realized he was blushing. Danny smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly.

"Long story?" His mother asked questionably, almost laughing. "It's not like you committed murder or something."

Maybe I did, in a way, Danny thought. Murdered our futures. Taking another deep breath, retaining that too-sweet smile, Danny started, "Remember that party Tucker was talking about a few weeks ago?"

Sam hid her face in Danny's shoulder.

"Yes. And?"

"Well… we went."

"You know I don't trust those parties!" Maddie said, concerned.

"Well, brace yourself, that wasn't even the worse part. We were sort of blackmailed into it."

"…" Maddie gasped. "What? What is it? What happened?!"

"First of all, it wasn't so bad. But after a while, Sam got thirsty and…"

"Don't tell me you drank the punch!" Maddie interrupted.

"There wasn't punch, and we weren't about to go drinking it anyway- Jazz's friend, Sarah, you know her- overheard Sam and said she'd get some water. She gave her this drink, and I don't think it was water, or juice, or soda, but some other dangerous crap, but I didn't think this until later, so, yeah.

"So we split a few glasses of that shit, right? And everything got a little fuzzy- man, I shouldn't have trusted her…"

"What, did you drunk drive or something?" Danny's mother pressed on.

"Noo… so, I guess we were both sort of half-drunk or whatever, I didn't really realized what was happening, we took a taxi to somewhere… nasty shit happened…." Danny finished lamely.

"I don't really understand what you're…"

Sam looked up. "He's trying to prove that we weren't responsible for out actions, and that… well…" She was almost sobbing. "I'm pregnant."

Maddie started laughing, then turned serious. "Don't even joke about that."

"I'm/She's not joking!" Danny and Sam said together.

Maddie's face fell. "What? You're kidding me…"

Danny looked like he was about to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Maddie repeated, uncomprehending.

"We didn't know what we were doing until it was too late." Sam assured.

"Didn't know what you were doing…" Maddie said in that same distant voice.

A long pause, realization flashing into the older woman's violet eyes that nearly mirrored Sam's. She looked up into her son's face. "Pregnant?" She asked again.

Danny sighs. "Yes." He closed his eyes, mentally filling his ears with cotton. Sparks danced behind his eyelids, making him dizzy.

"You're seventeen. Barely!"

Danny was practically shaking, like a child about to be brutally chastised. He was holding his breath, but the physical pain wasn't showing. He wished it could. Tears flooded his eyes again, he felt almost spineless. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny tightly.

"But…but…" Maddie was still stuttering. "How?"

"Mrs. F, all due respects, but how do you think?" Sam replied.

"I thought you were more responsible than this." She muttered to Danny, who was looking dazedly over at the window.

"Blackmail and alcohol, that's what happened. We weren't responsible!"

"Danny…" Sam whispered, the room beginning to spin.

"Can't you just get that into your head? We didn't know what was happening!" Danny shouted.

"Danny… please stop…" Sam murmured.

"How can you raise a child at seventeen?" Maddie pressed on. "And college? What are you going to do?"

"How can I know by now?" Danny shouted.

"Ugh." Sam collapsed to the floor.

"Sam!" Danny screeched.

"What's with all the hubbub?" Jack asked merging from the lab.

I guess Mr. F came in at the wrong time…

So? How was it? Climatic enough? 


	7. We Need Ur Titles

Um, well, first, thanks for the reviews.

Second, I really need you guys help for something. This story badly needs a new summary. If someone could come up with one, that would be great.

Disclaimer:…

Chapter Seven

Anti-Climactic Part I

"Is she okay?" Danny asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine. I don't think she knew that she's supposed to drink more in her condition. It's better you brought her here instead of waking her up. She needs the proper care." Maddie said, patting Sam's non-bandaged hand. She was still unconscious.

Danny looked out the window dazedly. "I was so worried."

"Speaking of which, we need to talk about this."

"Why?" Danny asked. "It hurts enough knowing I did this to her. Why do you have to throw salt in my wounds?"

"It needs to be discussed."

"Not now. Please, not now." His big blue eyes pleaded mutely. He looked like he was going to cry.

Maddie wrapped her arms loosely around him. "Okay."

--

Sam sighed. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt too light, like she had just been filled with helium.

"Sam… Sam, can you hear me?"

It was Danny's voice. But Sam couldn't see him. All she could see was… was nothing. Utter nothing.

"I'm so worried, Sam, please, just open your eyes."

Sam tried to feel her body, but she couldn't. She couldn't move, she wasn't even sure she existed any more.

"Sam…" Danny murmured. There was texture where she thought her hand was. Then something damp, and a strange muffling sound.

Crying. He was crying again. Poor boy. Sam wanted to comfort him so badly.

But her control was coming back to her. She could feel it. In about ten minutes, she could open her eyes.

"Danny." She whispered in an odd coarse voice. "Don't cry."

Danny looked at her, perplexed. "You're okay." His large eyes were red-rimmed.

"No. But I will be."

"How do you know that? In seven and a half months we might have a baby to take care of." His voice broke. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sam tried again. "You're still blaming yourself, aren't you? I told you, it's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is." Danny said softly. Tears trickled down his cheeks again. He pressed his face into the bit of mattress near Sam's leg.

Sam stroked his back. She didn't know how to calm him down. It was a touchy subject for him, and he was so solid for it being his fault. "I don't blame you."

Danny looked up shakily. "You don't?" He asked, childlike.

"No. Of course I don't."

Danny tilted his chin up. "I love you."

Sam kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, too."

Danny's response was kissing her on the lips.

--

The first day.

"So." Danny said simply, helping Sam from his car, "We're seniors."

"Big freaking deal."

"I know, right?" Tucker said cheerily.

"Sarcasm, dumbass." Sam snapped.

Danny wrapped his arm around her waist. "She's a little bitchy today. PMS." Danny mouthed at Tucker. Though it was obviously a huge lie.

"Oh." Tucker said.

"Shut the hell up." Sam snickered at the both of them. She yanked herself away from Danny and began to walk to the front door. "Leave me alone."

Danny looked down, near tears again. Sam realized then he was just as on-edge as she was, especially since she'd told him. Like a girl who'd just broken up with her boyfriend. Wimp. Sam scolded herself at thinking that. At least he still loved her despite what she was going through.

"I…uh… gotta go to." Danny mumbled. He ran off in an odd direction diagonal from Sam's.

-T1m3 W4rp-

First day pep was running high in the hallways as teens exchanged _How was your summer_'s and _I can't believe it! We're (insert grade here)!_'s. It was mainly cheerful, but there was some undertone of dread Tucker (!!!!Yes Tucker!!!!) couldn't name. It was in the way Danny and Sam acted around each other that was just off normal. Like they were trying to fake their relationship or something happened that they didn't tell him. Sam was acting really secretive, and Danny looked genuinely sad.

"Who died?" Tucker asked him. "Cause you look really depressed."

"No one." Danny mumbled. Only their futures. He nearly inhaled the soda he was drinking.

"Dude, I hate it when you don't tell me things." Tucker replied. "It's annoying. Almost like you don't trust me. If it's something big, I won't tell anyone. Promise." He fake saluted to show he meant it.

"Seriously, it's nothing." Danny lied, almost gagging.

Tucker looked suspicious but said nothing.

Silence.

"Oh my god! We're seniors!" Some girl said to some other girl over the normal din of the cafeteria.

Danny groaned. "That is so annoying." He nearly crushed the half-empty can of soda.

"I was blocking it out." Tucker scanned the room. "Hey, where's Sam?"

Danny did the same. "I don't know. I think she's getting lunch or something."

"How long can it possibly take to get a salad?"

"It's probably a really long line." Danny said shortly, remembering Sam's nauseated expression right before they had came into the cafeteria. She was probably puking her guts out. He would go comfort her, but she was most likely still pissed at him, for whatever reason. He stood up anyway. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, dude."

Danny sprinted down the hallway, wondering what bathroom Sam could be in. It might be an invasion of her privacy, but he couldn't imagine leaving her alone when she was sick. He was just reaching the sophomore wing when he slowed to a walk, realizing that he could get yelled at if someone caught him running.

He heard a soft noise somewhere behind him, and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Danny snorted at his own overreaction. It was probably just a kid. Danny whirled around,

…And found a boy standing there, pointing a gun at him.

Ah, yes. The infamous school shooting. Kind of random, but shootings are random, right? Oh, and anyone who has been a victim/knows a victim of a shooting, this was not been written to make fun of it! In the original, it was there to take up space, but I hope I can mesh the bit in with the new storyline. No Vlad this time. No Phantom, or Rick or Joanna. (Look up chapter seven of the original to find out what the hell I mean, before I take it down.)

Please review ^^! 


	8. UltraDramatic

Disclaimer:…

Chapter Eight

Anti-Climactic Part II

Danny paled. Adrenaline pumped through his body, making his muscles hurt.

"P-put the gun down." Danny mumbled.

By this time people had noticed. They were silent, except one girl who screamed.

The boy turned around. A shot rang out. Danny's stomach rolled. He thought he might throw up, and badly wanted to run, find Sam, grab her and get out of here, call police, or something. Anything to keep her safe.

But he couldn't move. His feet were glued to the floor.

The boy eyed him, and smiled. Danny almost gagged.

The boy prepared to strike, stepping toward him. The painful adrenaline didn't even take Danny's consent, it just made him run.

He didn't want to run, but he barely had control of his body. His muscles worked like steel, involuntarily, too strong, too much clarity in his vision, like Tally in _Specials._ He tried to stop himself and ended up diving face-first to the ground. The boy slipped up quietly behind him, pistol drawn.

More gunshots rang down the hall, from other people. Danny heard screaming, and his first instinct was to go ghost.

But it was too late. The gun was angled at him. "Say goodnight." The boy sneered. He pulled back on the trigger.

Pain sliced down the crease in Danny's elbow, and he screamed. Warmth flowed from the spot. His vision shimmied as he trembled. It hurt too much. He was eerily reminded of Bella at the end of Twilight shortly after she had been bitten. He swore it felt the way venom must feel. His vision flashed gray he heard voices slowly washing to him.

"Omigod." It was Sam's voice. "Do something! He's going to bleed out!"

"I'm trying to!" Someone else shouted. "It's coming out too fast!"

"Where did he even get shot?" Sam asked. Danny looked in her direction but saw nothing. He was sure he should have passed out by now.

The blackness was seeping in on him. The last thing he heard was,

"Danny, please, stay… don't go! I need you! I-I love you…"

Danny drifted into abyss.

"No…" Sam murmured… "No! Danny! No! No no no no!" Sobs burst from her. Tucker hugged her, though it was awkward.

"Sam… let's just get out of here!" He took her by the arm and attempted to drag her. But the techno geek was too weak, and for the first time he cursed his all-meat diet.

Danny's supposed murderer looked at her. "She's mine."

"You won't touch her."

"What? She got two lovers?"

Tucker glared.

The boy pointed the pistol at him. "I'll shoot you."

"Then shoot me."

Sam sobbed again. "I can't loose both of you."

It all happened then very fast. The boy flipped the gun to the floor and had Sam in a sort of headlock. Tucker took a lame attempt at punching him. The boy pulled out a knife and pressed it against Sam's neck. She squeaked.

"One more word and the girl gets it!" He continued to drag Sam off, while Tucker stood, stunned. Thinking quickly, he pulled out his PDA and called 911.

"911, what's the emergency?" The bored lady at the other line spoke.

"We've got a boy with a gun at Casper High. He's shot my best friend and he's losing a lot of blood. He just kidnapped my friend's girlfriend. A lot of other people are hurt, and another girl has a gun! We need help! NOW!" Tucker said in a single breath.

"Excuse me sir, what?"

Tucker grew angry. "Dude! Get your asses down to Casper high! You'll find out what the hell's wrong when you get here! Someone's got a gun."

"Young man! We do not take prank calls here!"

"You think this is a prank call? You're out of your mind! Get your asses down to Casper high now! Goodbye! And if my best friend dies, it's your fault!" Tucker hung up.

Meanwhile, Sam struggled against the shooter's hold. Tears were making her blind, and her thought was a single mantra- _He's gone, he's gone, he's gone._ She considered aggravating him, so he would kill her. That way she, Danny, and the baby could live peacefully together in Heaven.

The baby. Though she needed to live for the baby.

"Stop crying." The shooter muttered. "You're killing my mood."

Sam's vision turned red. "You just killed the love of my life, and you expect me to treat you as an equal? I…" She was about to say, _am going to have his baby_, but caught herself. "I hate you."

"You won't say that if you value your life."

"I don't even think I do right now. Just kill me."

The boy smiled. "Alright, then."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut. She braced herself.

Another shot rang out, but she didn't feel it hit her. Sam blinked, unaware of what happened. She saw the bullet stopped midair. It fell to the ground. "What the hell?" The boy asked.

Sirens rang. The boy froze. "Well, this is were we say goodbye." Then he shot himself.

Sam ran away, shaking, crying again. She fell over Danny's limp form, absolutely wishing he was going to live. The raspy breaths made her feel scantily hopeful for a second. But they petered out, and she cried harder, not feeling the policeman's arms as he stood her up, another taking Danny's form. Everything then became a painful blur.

--

An annoying beeping noise was what woke Danny up. His head was too light and his body was like lead, oddly disjoined. He was aware of the absolute stinging pain in his arm. It burned, and the remainder of his skin was too warm, as was his blood. It was pleasantly unpleasant.

There were icy fingers on his, and he was grateful. They felt nice, and Danny wondered why he felt so strange- he knew why his entire left arm ached, but not why he was too warm. Like all his blood had been replaced with hot water. He could even feel the flush in his cheeks. It just wasn't normal. Well, if Danny was normal at all.

He tried to open his eyes, but was too tired. They felt like little weights, even though he was lightheaded. Noise drifted to him again.

"Danny… I'm just… so glad you're alive. I thought you were dead." Sobs broke through. "It was so painful. I thought I would die. I almost had him kill me."

A ripple of anger went through him. It wasn't strong enough to make him shudder. No. He wanted to hug her so badly. Tell her everything would be fine. But he could only lay there, her face pressed against his good arm. Danny gathered every bit of strength to open his eyes.

"You're…awake…" She was surprised.

Danny mustered a smile. It completely wore him out, but he wondered if he could speak. He only nodded, but wasn't exactly sure he did. His body felt like numb lead.

Sam threw her arms around him. Danny savored her cool, electric-like touch. "I love you."

Danny's responding whisper was barely there. "Love you too."

Sam gently pressed her lips to his for a second, before Danny fell asleep peacefully.

Oh my god, that was dramatic. Did you think Danny died? 

Possible questions that no one will ask because no one will review: Why did Danny feel too warm, and disjointed? (Yes, I'm going all English teacher now.)

That's easy. He got blood transfusions, and he was struggling to adapt to the regular human blood without smothering his own ghost powers.


	9. What a Drag

Chapter Nine

What A Drag

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jazz asked Danny for the thousandth time that day.

Danny sighed. "Physically, yes." He closed his eyes. He was exhausted. "Mentally, I feel like crap."

"Shouldn't that be reversed?"

Danny shook his head. "I almost died, and my girlfriend wanted to kill herself. Yes, that's bound to leave a mark."

Jazz sat down across from him. "You can always talk to me."

Danny curled his legs to his chest, wincing as he bent his arm. "You should talk to Sam instead. She's… just traumatized. She's been crying a whole lot."

Jazz sat next to him and put her arm around Danny.

"It's just… hard to talk about it. I might've been unconscious at the time, but last night, I swear I remember seeing the bodies." He shivered, and tears welled in his eyes at the lives that were lost. People he would never see again. Jazz rubbed his back.

"I'm such a freaking loser, don't you think?" He asked, the words breaking between sobs. "To be crying like this."

"No, of course not. You've been through so much," Jazz said softly.

"I wonder how Sam is, if I'm like this," Danny mumbled.

"I'll talk to her."

Danny unfolded himself and held his arm out straight. He could feel the scar burning again. He took in a few shallow breaths, as the pain medication didn't do anything but make him sleep. He only took it at night, so he wouldn't have to think about the shooting.

"Your arm's bothering you again?"

Danny nodded. Last time he checked the wound was starting to heal over, but the process hurt more than the original thing itself. See, with all the ghosts, Danny couldn't spend time recovering for too long. His body naturally healed all the cuts, but it hurt like hell and it was taking this one longer than usual to repair. He sighed. "It'll feel better in a few minutes." Danny concentrated on the rain swirling around out the window. The pain faded away gradually into an ache, and he could relax.

Jazz's watch beeped. "Crap, I have to go."

"Why?"

"I'll be late for work if I don't, that's why. Sorry, but I'll miss my payment if I don't work. I know I've been staying here for the past few days, but my roommate depends on my half." Jazz lived in an apartment with her friend as they both went to college. They shared paying the rent.

"Call you later?"

Jazz smiled weakly. Danny had been quite dependent on her lately, and she knew it was because of what happened.

"I might not have time to talk, but if you really need to. Bye."

"Bye," Danny muttered, not exactly looking at her. In fact, he looked morbidly obsessed with the picture on the wall right above her head. He watched the door slam and his sister run out to her car, shielding her hair. Danny half-smiled. She was so lucky, not to have this tainting her mind.

"Danny?" Maddie asked tentatively, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk about this?" She took the spot Jazz had just been in.

"Which 'this'? The part where I almost died or the part where my girlfriend got pregnant?" He winced.

"I guess the second one. It just needs to be done. We can't procrastinate until she's in the delivery room." Maddie sighed. "Have you decided… what you're going to do?"

"No." He whispered. "We only know she's carrying the thing. She hasn't told her parents yet, only because… she doesn't know what they'll think." He looked up. "I don't think she can right now. She's having an even worse time than me. I can't believe I let this happen to her." He smothered a cry.

"It's not your fault."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Danny stood up suddenly, and winced as pain cut through his arm a third time. "I said I would never let this happen! I could have stopped this!"

"No. You had no control over yourself at the time."

Danny looked at her tearfully. "Why does everything have to happen to me? When stuff finally starts to go well this happens. All of this! I don't even know if Sam's okay! All she's been doing is crying. She won't let me see her."

Maddie was perplexed. "It will all work out in the end. I promise."

"Says you." Danny scowled, chin dimpling in that way it does when you're about to cry. He crumpled to the ground, sobbing again. "Make it stop. Make the pain go away, mom."

--

The TV was at full volume, displaying colorful weekday morning children's cartoons. Sam was restless, tired, her eyes irritating her. It was a rainy day, and Sam liked rainy days, but this one in specific was dragging her down with it. Absentmindedly, she flipped the all-substitute pancake onto her plate. She wasn't hungry, but was eating for the sake of the kid.

"At least you haven't let me down." She murmured, placing her hand on the barely-there bump. Thinking about the baby usually made her feel a little better. She couldn't hate something inside of her. And, besides, Sam loved the baby. She wanted the best for it. She also wished Danny would stop thinking it's his fault.

If she told him she loved the baby, perhaps he would forgive himself. Sam thought about this as she chewed on the rubbery pancake. She debated arguments in her head, throwing her plate in the sink. The phone rang. She picked it up, looking at the TV hazily as tufts of color flew across the screen. "Manson residence."

"Hey Sam. How you feeling?" It was Danny.

"Hey. A bit better, I guess."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm so bored."

"Want to come over?" He sounded like he was hiding something. "We can watch Twilight." She heard the sacrifice in his voice.

"No need to torture yourself further." Sam sighed. "We can watch Harry Potter."

"Why do we even have to watch a movie at all?" She heard him groan. "I don't mean it like that!"

Sam started hysterically giggling. "I didn't think you did, but that still sounded wrong."

Danny blushed tomato red. "I can't help it. I'm a guy."

"True. Pick me up?"

"Yeah. I'm bringing the car, though. It's raining like hell."

"You sound down."

"Err… just am, I guess." Danny mumbled. He swallowedheavily. "So… see you in ten."

True to his account, Danny arrived before he was supposed to. He found Sam at the doorway, smiling, hand involuntarily hovering on her stomach. Sam saw him staring and quickly dropped it. She smiled again, and stretched up to kiss him. "Let's go now, 'kay? This place is making me feel weird."

"You live here."

"I wish I didn't." She kissed him again.

"Sam, no," Danny murmured, holding her at shoulder's length. He was becoming epically distracted. "Bad girl."

"You sound so wrong."

"Shut up." Danny smirked.

--

"Okay, you two." Maddie said as Danny and Sam were barely walking over the threshold.

"Not now." Danny mumbled. He gripped her hand, starting to pull her away slightly.

"Yes. The longer you wait, the more stressful it is for me."

Danny glared, and Sam looked puzzled.

"It'll just take a second."

Danny remained frozen, glaring at the carpet. He pulled on Sam's hand limply.

"Huh?"

"Come on." Danny mumbled.

"Danny." Maddie said firmly. "Don't make me count to three."

Danny smirked. "You think that works on me now?"

"One."

Danny started to head upstairs.

"Two."

He froze.

"Two and a half."

"Fine! Fine! Don't kill me!"

Sam closed her eyes and mutely sat down on the couch. Tension rolled off her. It was almost visible. Danny patted her hand. The look in his eyes was clearly, _I'm sorry_. His eyes watered, and Danny bit his lip.

"This is… uncomfortable, I know. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to." Maddie said softly. "But… your parents don't know yet. It hasn't sunk in to Jack either. You… you have to tell them."

"I… I can't." Sam murmured. "I just can't. They'll kill me."

Maddie just sighed- she had seen how bad Pamela and Jeremy Manson had been in action. "Though it has to be done." She saw Sam's tearful expression. "I'm sorry, honey," and patted her knee in that weird way mothers do.

_Now we're all going to sit around and cry_, Danny thought spitefully. His eyes welled again despite the mean thought. He took in a quick breath. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"What do you think, Danny?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked torn. Slowly, he faced Sam, mutely apologizing. Then, he nodded.

--

Three days later, Sam stood in front of her parent's home. Her father was long gone, a divorce from several years ago. Sam sighed. Her mother would be more difficult to deal with. She wanted to go alone, as her mother would try to kill Danny. Sam had been returning home after she had hung out with Danny and Tucker, it was relatively low key. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sammykins! Where were you?" Pamela said cheerfully.

"With friends." Sam was surprised by her mother's sudden sweetness.

"Well, that's nice. Who?"

"Just friends."

Pamela didn't even try to worm the information out of her.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked, trembling.

"Of course, dear. Now what is it?"

"Well…" Sam sighed. "It's just that…" she hesitated, then blurted it out. "I'mpregnant."

Pamela just stood open mouthed. A few beats later, she grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, dear. We're going to get rid of that thing."

Sam looked hurt. "Get… get rid of it?"

"Surely you have no intention of keeping the thing."

"I don't know! Mom… I can't kill it. I just won't."

"Samantha Emily Manson." Pamela said slowly, firmly. "I will not have you trash our reputation in one swift move!"

"All you care about is your popularity!" Sam yelled. "All my life! You loved it more than you like me. And I will not kill my baby."

"Either you get rid of it, or get your things and leave."

"I'll leave." Sam said quickly. "Give me a few days to get my stuff."

Pamela was shocked at her answer. "You… love it more than you love me?"

Sam looked down, then sharpened her look. "Yes, mother. I almost wish I didn't. But you did nothing but ignore me when I was a kid. You openly hated me. You tried to make me into something I'm not, just to show how civilized the Manson's are. All for your freaking reputation, because, god forbid someone slips up, goodbye wonderful life, and, maybe, goodbye money. Once you loved me, and I loved you, but that was before we got into this rich whirlwind after we found great-uncle Izzy's will. I can't take it anymore. I just can't. So I'll go. I'll be happy and I'll be loved. Just so you know. Maybe I'll come back."

Sam turned then and ran out the door, leaving her mother open mouthed in shock. Tears streamed down the Goth's cheeks.

She thought, now, where am I supposed to go?

… Review? For the sake of the Bunny Rabbit?

Emmett: -In a bunny suit- this is so humiliating.

Me: Yeah, well deal with it. You owe me.

Emmett: What did I do?

Me: you know what you did. –Cackles evilly-

Renesmee: BUNNY!

Emmett: OH NO!! –Runs away-

(Note: characters are purposely OOC.)

Me: err… happy early Easter, to those who celebrate it.


	10. Battle Scars

Chapter Ten

Battle Scars

_She thought, now where am I supposed to go?_

----

The weather was slowly inching back towards downpour as Sam walked back to FentonWorks. It was the only place where she was accepted. Sam sat down on the front steps, crying in the rain.

Eventually, the door creaked open. Danny stood against the doorframe. "Sam," was all he said.

Sam looked at him tearfully. Danny sat down next to her, slipping off his own sweatshirt and placing it on Sam's shoulders. "What happened? Wait… let's go inside first. It's raining like hell."

Sam stood up shakily, clinging to Danny like she couldn't walk. She couldn't. She was crying too hard.

"Crap, what happened?" Maddie asked, seeing Sam, soaked and sobbing, and Danny half dragging her.

"I don't know yet. She was just sitting out on the steps, in the rain."

"Jack, get some towels, please. And a blanket."

He did as he was told and in only a few seconds Sam was swathed in blankets like a cocoon, laying on the couch, Danny kneeling by her head, cradling a pale cold hand. "Tell me what she said."

"She…" Sam murmured, her lips barely moving. "She wanted me to kill it, and when I said no, she threatened to kick me out. She said to kill it, or leave. I love the baby, Danny. I couldn't get rid of it. So I said I'd leave."

Danny didn't move. He was paralyzed. "You… love it…"

"Yes…"

Danny's lip trembled. It would be plain shaming if he cried in front of his girlfriend. Sam put her arms around him and held his head against her shoulder, awkward considering he was on his knees. He was silent.

"You don't have to be strong," She murmured.

"I'm sick of crying and feeling sorry for myself."

"Danny…" Sam tried to reason with him.

Danny pulled away and curled into a ball.

"Danny." Sam crooned, reaching out one cold hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

Danny stood up quickly. "No. I'll never be 'okay' again." Then he ran out the door and into the pouring rain.

Danny ran out into the street, the rain soaking him down to the skin. He sighed and slowed to a walk, hands around his arms. He regretted not grabbing a jacket.

It was ridiculous how out of whack his emotions are. One moment he was angry, the next he was sobbing. It was like the Vortex incident all over again, except worse. He closed his eyes. It was hard to see anyway. Not like it mattered. No one would be driving in this rain. He hoped not.

Danny sat down under a tree in the park. Because it was September, the leaves were good shelter. He needed to think. The cold rain was oddly soothing.

Sam had said she loved the baby.

Did he? Danny definitely didn't hate it. He didn't hate anyone, not really. But he wasn't sure if love was the right word. He loved Sam, and Sam loved the baby.

He would be eighteen in April. She would be in May.

Maybe they could work this out. There could be a future with a baby in it. He knew Sam couldn't live through giving her own baby away, especially since she loved it, and would be carrying it around with her for another about six months.

He didn't want to put her in pain. So perhaps… what she wanted, he could be okay with.

Danny bit his lip. _I hope I don't regret this_.

He stood up, wringing out the ends of his shirt. He started to walk back home, feeling cold and empty, like his insides had been hollowed out.

Danny sighed again and opened the door.

"Where were you, young man?" Jack demanded.

"We were worried sick!" Maddie added.

"I needed to calm down." Danny replied.

Maddie looked agitated, but handed him a towel.

Danny sat down on the floor next to Sam, breathing shakily. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied with a small smile.

"If you want to keep the baby… I'm okay with it." He wasn't lying. He just wasn't ready for it.

After all, it was Danny's prime job to help people. And Sam was in major need of help.

He knew somehow… they could get through this.

But the question was, how?

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

Jack choked on his coffee. Maddie laid her head on the table. She looked up after a few moments. "Are you sure about this?"

"What else is there to do?" Danny murmured. "Life is an adventure, after all." An adventure that made him want to put his foot in his mouth.


	11. Rumors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my weird, short-role OCs.

Chapter Eleven

Rumors

One month later, it was October, and Sam was pretty much settled in with the Fenton's. Casper high had already re-opened, though it student body was much down due to those that had been killed and those who had left for other schools.

It still gave Danny nightmares. The scar on his arm resembled a star on a sand dollar, and he hated it. He just wanted to forget that day.

Sam seemed fine. She was starting to show and was still for keeping the baby. It made Danny feel on-edge for some reason, and he didn't know why. He had agreed to help her take care of the baby. He knew it would hurt her to give up something she loved so dearly.

But he couldn't understand _why_ she loved it so much. It had to be a girl thing.

"It's impossible to hate something so innocent and young. It needs me. I can't just give him or her up and never see them again. I want to be a part of its life." Sam said when Danny asked her this. She laid one hand on the small bump. "I sound so selfish. I could be depriving it of a good life, too. But handing our baby over to some adoption agency, who knows where they can end up, maybe even in an orphanage. But I'm still in high school and I can barely hold down my job." She seemed to be thinking out loud at that point. "Maybe… the only way we can give our child a good life is if we do it ourselves. But some infertile couple deserves a kid and… no, I can't. Like I said, selfish." She shrugged.

Danny was pondering over what she said. "There's only one way to find out." He rested his chin on his elbow. "I don't know. There's college and everything…"

"I guess that will have to wait a little while." She sighed, then gasped, placing her other hand over her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Danny demanded, his hands around her shoulders.

Sam shook her head, half-smiling. "The baby's kicking. It's the first time that happened. Do… do you want to feel?"

Danny's expression was unreadable.

"Here." She took his hand and laid it on her four-month bump. "I mean, it just happened, so you might not feel anything. I mean…" She continued uselessly babbling. "Hey. Hello, earth to Danny."

Danny's head snapped up. "Yeah. Just zoning out."

"So… did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Feel it. The baby kicking."

"I-I think so, I'm not too sure." Danny held his fist against his heart.

"I think it likes you."

"How would it like me?"

"It's kicking super hard. The baby likes you, that or it is trying to declare war on me." She smiled. "I just know. How could anyone hate you?" She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and Danny noticed suddenly how close together they were. "Though you _are_ clueless," Sam whispered, "I find it endearing."

"Thank you?" He reached out to touch her stomach.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"I love you." Danny said suddenly.

"I love you, too." Sam murmured. She leaned in closer until there wasn't any space between their lips…

--

"I don't want to go back." Danny muttered to his elbow the next morning at the kitchen table.

"I can't hear you if your face is glued to the table." Maddie replied, reading the directions on some frozen breakfast food.

"I said I don't want to go back."

"Go back where? To school or to sleep?"

"Did you have your coffee this morning?" Danny snapped. "You know perfectly where I mean. But… what if it happens again?"

"It won't." Maddie sat down at the table. She looked down. "At least, I hope not." She added wistfully. "We don't really have a choice."

"Yeah, you do." Danny continued tiredly. "I'm seventeen. I don't legally have to go to school."

"You will if you value your life. You're going to school, young man."

"And get shot again?" Danny shouted, hurt.

"You won't get shot!"

Danny took a bite of cereal, grumbling.

Maddie decided to quickly change the subject. "Hey, where were you and Sam last night?"

Danny hid his face again so she couldn't see his blush, and said nothing.

"Morning, everybody." Sam yawned, stretching and sitting at the table. She was wearing sweatpants, as they were the only pants that would fit her now. Her still-damp hair was just yanked from her face. She picked up an apple and took a bite from it.

Danny said nothing, and Maddie just looked into her mug of coffee. Jack's bulldozer snores was the background noise.

"Everyone's so lively today." Sam muttered sarcastically.

Danny yawned too and stretched. "Huh? I, uh. Fell asleep."

"At the table?"

"He's done that before. I have a picture of him when he was about five years old, sound asleep in his dinner…"

"Mom!" Danny exclaimed, blushing.

Maddie put her arm around Sam's shoulder. "Oh, you should have heard about the time when he was three and we were at the park, and…"

"You better not tell her about that." Danny sent Maddie such a death glare that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Fine, you ruin all the fun."

Sam smirked.

--

Casper high's hallways were abnormally silent. The remaining pupils looked around, each of them with the same question in their eyes- _Are we safe?_

The death toll included Star, a ninth grade science teacher, Nathan, and several others. Principal Ishyama had been wounded and police stood by the door, going through bags. Very few people objected though- they valued the safety now.

Most of the students were at other schools. God knew if they would be safe there.

Sam trembled and Tucker was pale green. Danny simply said nothing and hoped he could keep his breakfast down. He tightened his grip on Sam's waist.

They handed their bags over. The police officers nodded and let them through. The assistant principal, who was taking over for a few weeks, smiled and welcomed them. A freshman girl was standing at the doorway, shaking. Paulina was crying on the steps, one of her other friends comforting her.

They had to go through the sophomore wing to get to the senior's. Danny didn't move. The hallway looked same as it always did- white walls, green lockers, cheap linoleum floor. His eyes watered.

_"P-put the gun down."_

_"Say goodnight." The boy sneered. _

_Pain down his arm. Someone sobbing. "No, Danny, no!"_

They were all having flashbacks.

"_One more word and the girl gets it!"_

"_911, what's the emergency?" _

"_Just kill me."_

_Everything then became a painful blur._

Danny slid down the wall, sobbing. The air smelled eerily of chlorine. He imagined the walls spattered with blood and corpses lying motionless.

"Danny, calm down." Sam was sitting next to him and had her arms around his shoulders.

He couldn't catch his breath.

"Breathe, dude." Tucker attempted at being calming.

Danny swiped at his eyes. He stood up, shaking. "I'm fine."

Sam closed her eyes, also fighting tears. "Let's go. We're going to be late to class."

--

Sam was in the bathroom during lunch. She sighed. The school's student body really had decreased dramatically. Like, most of her classes had eight or nine people in them from the usual twenty.

She washed her hands and fixed her ponytail. She had left due to a bout of morning sickness. It was fading away, but the smell of meatloaf always made her sick. She was just leaving when she heard a flush and none other than Paulina stepped out. She seemed to have recovered from her bout of actual soulful emotion and her normal sneer was in full gage. "Oh, it's just _you_." Paulina smirked and Sam cursed to herself. She headed for the door. "Don't leave yet, Goth loser. I always wondered how you stayed so thin." She looked at Sam's stomach. "Until now."

Sam paled. "How do you know I'm not sick?" She stuttered.

"Sick in the head, that is. Or so I thought."

"I've had the flu." Sam peeped.

"Sure you have, miss rosy cheeks. Don't think I don't know what's going on in your little head. I knew something happened between you and Fenton this summer."

"You don't know what you're saying," Sam tried to convince herself.

"I do. I know you wouldn't be a bulimic. Your freaky diet keeps you thin enough. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Sam automatically began shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you are. Whore. You lost your virginity and now you're a sex crazed fool. It's called a condom. Use one."

"How would you even guess this?" Sam was on the verge of tears.

"I have my sources. Oh, and that shirt totally gives it away."

"You bitch." She was too devastated to be angry.

"Yup. Get over it, because you're in for a world of misery."

"Why?" Sam asked. "What do I have that you don't?"

"You have Danny. Bye bitch." Paulina sneered, and left, leaving Sam sobbing.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey, where's Sam?" Tucker asked, picking his meatloaf to pieces with a fork.

"Oh. Um, she had to make up a test."

"But it's the first week."

"Uh. I don't know." Danny lied. "Maybe there's a really long line or something?"

"A long line?" Tucker raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, right. Maybe twenty people bought lunch, at most. You're hiding something. I hate it when you don't tell me stuff. What is it?"

Danny knew how Sam said the smell in the lunchroom usually made her sick, like that day about a month ago. She was probably in the bathroom. She'd have to come back soon enough. "She's in the bathroom."

"Oh. Wait a minute. Since when does it take Sam twenty odd minutes in the bathroom? What's going on?"

"Well…" Danny bit his lip. "I'll tell you later. It's kind of personal." News was known to spread quickly at Casper. With less people, it was bound to spread faster. "I'll be right back."

Tucker nodded and raised his eyebrows.

Danny walked around calmly for a minute. He was just wondering where she could be when he saw Sam sitting by his locker, in a little ball, crying. He rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, tired of hearing the words spoken.

"She knows." She laid her head against Danny's chest. Her sobs became only hiccups.

"Who knows what?"

"Paulina knows. About my… condition."

"Why does it matter what she thinks?"

"She said I'm in a world of misery. She'll tell everyone. I don't want them looking at me. And she wants you."

Danny kissed her forehead. "She…" He was unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Eh, I wanted to put in Tucker's reaction, but the chapter was too long. I'll continue it soon.

I expect six reviews in order to update. You can do it. Just click that green-and-white button. Type a word or two. Go on.

Did anyone see Harper's Island? It looked super creepy but hearing 'one by one' on the commercials is getting annoying.


	12. Extravaganza Part I

Okay, I lied. Four reviews is a good amount for each chapter, but I would greatly prefer five or six. I'm glad, as no one reviewed for the first chapters.

This chapter? Let's just say this will be quite interesting. 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, dude.

Chapter Twelve

Extravaganza

Danny and Sam did not go back to their classes that day. Danny left Tucker a meek apology text, hoping the techno geek wasn't too pissed off.

Ghostboy: srry dude, I realy need 2 take care of something. Sam's not feeling well.

Tucker sighed. He was tired of this, but would think about it later. He picked up his lunch tray and went to sit with Valerie.

"How come you're not sitting with Danny and Sam?" Valerie asked, not trying to be rude, but usually their public relationship was pretty much null. Valerie's friend Amanda smiled. "Hi Tuck."

"They just blew me off. Sam's apparently not feeling well." Tucker snorted. "Hi, Amanda."

"That's just too bad. But Sam does seem more than a little off."

"I know, but Danny wouldn't tell me. He says it's 'personal.'"

"Huh. You know, I just heard…"

--

Danny and Sam also didn't return to FentonWorks. They wandered downtown for the rest of the afternoon, hoping the school hadn't informed Danny's parents that they hadn't attended for the rest of the day. Technically Sam was now an emancipated minor, legally speaking, but seeing as she lived with the Fenton's, they were partially her guardians until she was eighteen.

Around two o' clock, when they were just leaving the park and driving home, Danny received a startling message.

Technotuck: u kno wat I just herd?

Danny sighed. _Ghostboy: no, wat?_

_Technotuck: I herd from Amanda that Paulina's saying sam's preggers. Isn't that a load of bull? I meen, u guys haven't even done it yet. Rite? _

Danny was unsure of what to write. He stared at the phone for a good five minutes. Sam looked over his shoulder, reading what it said. She swallowed hard and tears welled in her eyes.

Technotuck: rite?? Ghostboy: um im gonna need 2 talk 2 u…

_Technotuck: is it tru???_

Danny didn't respond.

Tucker cursed. "What an ass."

Was it true? Was she pregnant? It would explain a lot of the lies Danny told Tucker. Danny was an awful liar. And how they were suddenly so awkward, almost clinging to each other.

Tucker sighed. This was so above his maturity level.

--

Tucker met Danny at his house at nine.

Danny's expression was sour.

"Well?" Tucker said, "I'm waiting."

Danny sighed and sat down on the steps, putting his face in his hands. "It's true." He said finally. "She's pregnant."

Tucker turned pale green. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah." He sighed again. "It was at the party."

"Man." Tucker muttered, "poor you. Poor, poor you."

"Yeah." Danny was shaking.

"What are you guys doing? With it, I mean."

"She wants to keep It."

"And what did you say?" Tucker was both mortified and fascinated.

"I said I'd help her. I couldn't say anything else. It would devastate her too much to give it away."

"But what about abortion?"

"Abortion?" Danny smiled sarcastically, kind of like how Edward smiled in Twilight when Bella said she wasn't scared of him. Like, you wouldn't know, would you? "That would quite literally kill her. She wouldn't be able to murder it. I can't blame her. I don't think I would have the heart to force her." He was about to cry. He looked up suddenly. "You can't tell anyone." He nearly yelled, but lowered his voice at the last minute when he saw Mrs. Foley pass the window.

"I won't." Tucker assured.

Danny closed his eyes and stood up. "I have to go. I told mom I'd be home by nine-thirty." He walked away.

Tucker stepped inside.

"Hi honey. What was that about?" Mrs. Foley asked, an armful of laundry in her arms.

Tucker slid down against the wall. "I think I'm going to throw up."

--

Sam was half-asleep on the couch when Danny walked back in. She sat up and yawned. "Did you tell him?"

Danny looked ashamed. "I did. But I had to. I think he already figured it out by himself."

"How did he take it?"

"I don't exactly know. He just asked a bunch of questions and went inside." He sat at her feet. They were curled up against the couch pillows. "Your feet are swollen."

"I'm fine." Sam said and closed her eyes. Her hands were around her stomach. "Really. This has been happening the whole time."

"Okay, if you say so." He sighed. "You know, sometimes I just wish this was all over. I just want everything to go back to normal."

Sam half-smiled. "Doesn't everybody?"

--

The next day was hell.

Upon first glance at her Sam knew people heard the rumor. A rumor that was completely truth but it still hurt the way people looked at her. The shirt she wore didn't even make her look pregnant, she was sure. Yet they still stared with the mocking smiles.

Danny tightened his grip around her waist and said nothing. Ignore it, he whispered at the corner of his lips. Stay strong and they'll go away.

Yeah, Sam thought, says you. Everything is so easy for you.

"It is not!" Danny denied.

"What's not?" Sam asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "What did I say?"

Danny looked horrified. "I think"-the bell rang, the halls cleared out- "I think I heard your… thoughts…"

"My thoughts? B-but how? I mean, this can't be some new power, can it? You stopped getting new powers a while ago…" She didn't want him in her head. She loved him, but she didn't want him in her head.

Oh my god, oh my god, Danny was thinking. This is either really cool, or really weird.

"No duh." Sam remarked.

"No duh what?" Danny asked.

"I… I… didn't you say something?"

"No… I heard you, you heard me… this is horrible. Could you be getting my powers? I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

Their eyes widened at the same time. "The baby!" They said together, looking horrified.

"Get to class!" A teacher, at the end of the hall, yelled. "Now, or I'll write you up!"

Danny picked up his books shakily. Sadly, worried, they departed, both fearing for the baby.

If by chance their child inherited his ghost powers, it could be dangerous. And if it did, and could use it's abilities through Sam… or she had gained them, then it could hurt her. An ectoblast alone could easily destroy her insides.

The baby's life would also be in danger. They could never live normally. Of course the kid would want to be included in ghost hunting. He would have to be told.

It's enough that I have to risk my own life and those of my friends and family by just being around them when those ghosts try to attack me, but now my girlfriend and her kid, too? It's too much. I hate this.

_Testing, testing, 1 2 3._ The voice floated into his mind, sounding like it was being spoken aloud. Danny looked around the room quickly. Some eyes were focused on the teacher, some on their phone as they texted, but not one on him.

**Sam, would that happen to be you?** He thought wistfully.

_Yes. I was just hoping there wouldn't be a response._

**That makes two of us. What do you think is going on? Does the kid have ghost powers? Do **_**you**_**? Is the kid just playing through you? We need to talk to my parents.**

_What will they do? Make some educated guess?_

**Probably. But you never know. My parents have been playing around with the idea ever since they found out about me- how to neutralize ghost powers. I don't know why. It's too late for me to give up mine. I have to keep the town safe. Dani would never give hers away. Vlad would, but dad hates him. We need to keep you safe. **

_Why? Why do I need to be kept safe? Aren't I safe enough?_

Danny's face paled. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but continued on with her lesson. **I don't know.**

_You don't know? How can you not know?_ She was angry, and Danny could faintly feel the flush on her face.

**It could be the one with the ghost powers. It could be somehow using those powers through you, and if It can use the powers inside you… well, you've seen what Vlad can do. It could quite easily… kill you, if the powers are strong enough.**

_Just like Bella and Renesmee_. Sam was nauseated. _Baby killing the mother from the inside out_.

**I could be wrong. There's a good chance I could be wrong. **Danny tried to salvage. **We could just be sharing this one power. I hope.**

--

You think that was bad, you should've seen lunch. The whispers to Sam in the hallway were unbearable.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Can't you keep your legs crossed?"

"It's called birth control. Try it."

And on, and on. Hearing it heard over and over again made Sam's heart feel trampled. She'd only had sex twice. Sure she was pregnant. But people automatically assumed she slept around with anyone- and a good lot of people knew she wouldn't do that but told her those things anyway- made her want to scream. Actually, during lunch she did hide in the bathroom and scream. She couldn't take it. Danny was outside calling his parents to ask what they thought about the whole thing- the inside of the school had awful service.

Sam slipped through the door. Danny was standing by his car in the parking lot. "Oh, there she is. I'll ask." He put his hand over the receiver. "They want to talk to you." He looked pale.

"Hi, Sam," Maddie said casually. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I always do, I guess."

"And how would that be?"

Sam sighed. "Tired, and I'm kind of hungry."

"Nothing hurts, no unusual signs, like going intangible…"

"No, not that I know of. It's just the mind thing. He did tell you about that, didn't he? I kind of have a headache, though…"

The older woman sighed, sounding relieved. "I think you'll be fine. Just let me take a look at you. We're not doctors, we're scientists. And you do need a doctor's appointment…" she sounded busy. "Can you put Danny back on?"

"Yeah, sure…" She handed the phone back to Danny and crumpled under the tree that was nearby, suddenly crying.

"Mom… I gotta go." Danny said, flipping the phone shut despite his mother's protests. He went over to Sam and rubbed circles on her back. "What's the matter?"

"I can't take it." She sobbed.

"Can't take what?"

"What they're saying to me. Like they know I'm some slut. You're practically the only person I ever really dated"-obviously hormonal-"so why do they think I slept around with anyone?"

"Sam…" Danny said, "They just need something to gossip about. They don't really mean those things."

"Yes, they do. I want to be homeschooled."

Danny was surprised at the person Sam's hormones brought out. Usually she was the person to grit her teeth and bear it. He took her chin in his hands. "It's okay." He murmured, and kissed her. "Hey, um, I've been wondering…"

That distracted her. "Been wondering what?" She seemed less sad now and had stopped crying. Danny worried maybe she had multiple personality disorder, her moods changed so quickly.

"This isn't the right time." He said, blushing.

"Why isn't it? Is it so weird?" She smiled. "It's called random. You are."

"Yoda." Danny smiled. "Well. Um." He carried on mutely.

"Oh my god…"

Haha I'm evil! You probably know what it is (or have some good guess). I know even though she's pregnant and a mess of hormones, Sam's mood still shouldn't have changed so fast. And more of Tucker's reaction is next. It may have been pretty lame, but it was both fun and weird to write his part.

Also, it's quite obvious my characters are kinda OOC. But like one of my reviewers said (I'm so sorry I forgot your name!) That we don't know how they would react to that sort of thing, and I think they would change a little in three years. Don't you?

Oh, and the infamous telekinesis bit! It does make more sense _here_, unlike the original when it was just random crap. 

Blah, blah, blah…

Please review. You get a cookie!


	13. Extravaganza Part II

Thank you for reviewing! But I'll just have you know it's hard to write a part for Jack, as anything I've read/seen about teenage pregnancy hasn't had much of a part for the fathers, which explains his really small role.

Disclaimer: No, I own DP. Of course I don't!

Chapter Thirteen

Extravaganza Part II

The question he implied was quite simple, but she was so surprised by it that it took a few minutes of deep breathing to calm down, while Danny waited patiently with a smile, holding her hand.

**Will you marry me?** The words repeated themselves in her head, over and over.

"I will." She murmured through her sudden tears, these both joyous and shocked. It was so sudden, but not that she didn't like it. Sam leaned in and kissed him, right in the courtyard.

He stood up suddenly, holding out his hand. She took it gratefully. "I don't have a ring."

"I don't care."

"Here." Danny took the class ring from her right hand and put it on her left. "Perfect."

Sam just smiled widely.

"Let's go eat. You must be starved."  
She just nodded, not able to keep the smile off her face.

They sat back down at their normal table.

"Where's Tuck?" Danny asked, looking around quickly.

"He must be pretty pissed off, that or too weirded out to come near me." Sam replied, happy mood also quickly dying.

"True." Danny sighed. He reached out to take Sam's hand.

But sure enough, not more than a minute later Tucker came strolling over. He didn't have his lunch with him- so he probably wouldn't stay.

"So…" He said, "How's it going?"

"Um." Sam looked away. "Fine, I guess."

"Sorry we haven't been around lately… it's just been complicated, you know?" Danny tried to apologize.

"Yeah." Tucker's eye twitched quickly, and Sam wondered if it was a wink or not. "Look… I'm just gonna sit over there today…" He gestured at Valerie's table. "Okay?"

"Fine. Go ahead." Danny was almost sarcastic. "See you."

Tucker left. Sam looked over at him scathingly. "Asshole. He deserts his best friends just because one of them happens to be pregnant. Real nice."

"I hope he gets over it." Danny muttered, sensing a tantrum.

"He'll get over it all right…" Sam started to stand up, but Danny pulled her down.

"Sam. Calm down."

"No! Really."

"You're overreacting." Danny assured. The bell rang. "Let's go to class. Forget about it."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, but obeyed.

--

Hours later, Sam pored over her Calculus textbook. She was attempting to and failing at finishing her homework. She was a good student, but had never understood what the teacher was talking about.

Sigh. She should have never taken Honors.

Danny looked at her with his eyebrow raised, as he doodled mindlessly on a notebook. "Excessive concentration?"

"Big words, much?" Sam sighed at his hurt expression. "I'm sorry. This is really hard, you know?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "In what definition?"

"This worksheet. I think I lost some IQ just looking at it."

Danny snatched the worksheet from her hand. He turned it around a few times, cocked his head and handed it back. "That's why I'm in 'Daily Math Skills.'"

"Well, your constant 'F' in about every class during freshman year couldn't have helped that much. It's a miracle you didn't get held back."

"Excuse me? Constant F? I averaged out with a C."

"Or so you thought…" Sam muttered.

Danny shoved his hair from his face and grunted, fighting the words back. Sam could pick a fight whenever she wanted to, and would only realized what she had said later on. It was almost difficult to speak to her.

"Er… Sam?" Sam looked up; Danny's father was speaking to her. "Um… apparently you have one of your appointments at five…"

"Oh," Sam's mood changed quickly. "Okay."

Jack hurried off to the lab, as this was his solstice. Danny shifted in his seat. "Soo…"

"Uh… yeah."

Danny looked uncomfortable. "Do we… find out what the gender is?"

"Um… I think so…" She looked uninformed. "If you want…"

"I really don't mind, you make the decision…"

They just stared at each other for a minute, as if trying to force each other into answering the question.

"Well…" Sam said slowly, emphasizing each word, "I was sort of hoping it would be a girl. But I wouldn't mind a girl either." She tacked as an afterthought.

"I was hoping for a girl, too." Danny admitted, but it wasn't one of the things he'd been thinking about. He dropped his intense gaze. "I guess we'll… ask then?"

"If she offers?" Sam laid a hand on her slightly protruding stomach. "I mean, it's my first ultrasound… it's been too busy lately to have one…"

"Oh, yeah, I get it." Danny said, having completely abandoned the homework situation.

Awkward Silence.

A

W

K

W

A

R

D

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"Hi, kids, sorry I'm late… I hope Jack told you already, but you have an appointment…" Maddie said, bumbling through the door with an armload of groceries.

"At five." Sam finished. Even though she had been living with them for a month or so, it was still odd to see Danny's parents act so _normal_. She didn't expect them to get their food from a supermarket, and it would explain the radioactivity of nearly all of Maddie's cooking aside from her baking if they didn't. Danny scooped up some of the bags from the ground.

She must have spaced out, because next thing she knew, Maddie was peering at her very close to her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine." Sam inched back, startled. "No sign of… impending doom." Her hand flew reflexively to her stomach. _At least, I hope not…_ she continued mentally, wincing as she saw Danny cringe at an image of her exploding from the inside out.

**Gah, don't scare me like that!**

_I didn't think you were listening!_

**I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!****You know, **the thought was then very small and quiet, and Sam had to drone out the questions Maddie was bombarding her with to listen, **I don't think I could go on… if that happened to you…I couldn't lose both of you.**

Sam took a swig of his melancholy mood. _It hurts me when you're fighting ghosts, when they're a threat. They make me worry… that I'll lose you. I couldn't live, either. I mean, I could, but it would be a very horrible life. I'd be a shell of a person_. She was on the edge of tears.

**I'm right here. I won't ever leave you.** He smiled just the slightest bit, but it was meek. **Don't worry.**

_It seems I do nothing _but_ worry lately._ Sam mentally moaned. Tears flooded over as the silent conversation drifted to a close.

"Honey, are you okay?" Maddie demanded.

Sam nodded. The thought of losing him at that exact moment was paralyzing. Danny hurried over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear, and kissed her cheek.

Maddie would never figure them out. She raised her eyebrow, vibrant eyes curious. Horrified, yet fascinated. "Was that whole thing… I'm supposing you 'said' stuff to each other… through your minds?"

Danny looked up and nodded. He looked frightened.

Maddie looked as if she was about to ask another question but her eyes floated to the clock. "Oh, god, is that the time?" She raised her voice to a shout. "Jack, can you put away the rest of the groceries? We're going to be late!"

The response was a grunt.

It was difficult to keep the conversation light as they made their way over to the doctor. Sam simply attempted to tap into her mood swings and get her mind off death. Danny was worrying again. Maddie looked sadly at them in her rearview mirror and thought that no teen couple should have to look this way, so serious and gloomy.

They arrived at Sam's doctor's five minutes late. They rushed upstairs and were just early enough to not have to reschedule. Maddie sat in the waiting room, disliking the glances she received from the other women.

"Hi, Samantha, I'm doctor Goldpaugh, but you can call me Pat. It's nice to finally meet you. Please, lie down on the table. Who's this?" A short woman with brown hair going gray came into the room and spoke quickly. She gestured to Danny.

"Oh. My boyfriend. And it's Sam."

Danny smiled, but it looked fake.

Dr. Pat rifled through some papers quickly- they looked like a script when she already had her lines memorized. She had smile lines and looked to be a generally happy person. "I see this is your first appointment. How far along are you?"

"Um…" Sam blushed for some odd reason. "About nineteen weeks? I lost count."

Danny felt uncomfortable and very out of place. He took Sam's hand and squeezed it.

Dr. Pat smiled again. "Ah, we'll do the fun part first, okay? Unless you want to save it for last?" She looked at them for any sort of disapproval, and when there was none, continued. "Good. Now, if you could just pull your shirt up. Not like that, stop snickering." She looked at Danny scoldingly. She probed her fingers around Sam's stomach, and put the gel on. "Well, there's you baby. Looks perfectly healthy and everything. Would you like to know the gender?"

**Well, would you?**

_What do you want?_

**What ever you think.**

"Um… sure. You can tell at this point?" Sam responded.

"Almost any point in the second and third trimesters. It's a… almost had it. Crossed it's legs. Oh, wonderful. You have a baby girl." Dr. Pat said with another smile.

Sam looked ecstatic. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Almost like you don't believe me." She teased. "Now, are you keeping this child?"

"Of course." Sam answered firmly. Danny squeezed her hand.

"It's just what you wanted." He said softly.

Aw, wasn't that adorable? I didn't think I would put the gender in this chapter, but I did. Eh, cute little family moment. I apologize in advance for the heinousness of this chapter, but I was stumped how to put the events in order.


	14. Holiday Suspense Chapter!

FYI: no I did not get the name Jacob from Twilight! It was actually just the first name that popped into my head…

Disclaimer:…

Chapter Fourteen

Holiday Suspense Chapter!

Danny read the page a second time. The words would not stick in his mind. He sighed and shut the book, deciding to read much later. Danny laid his head on his desk, trying to fall asleep. He hadn't slept at all the previous night, as Skulker had shown up.

He was just drifting off, as there was a bang on the door. Danny looked up sleepily, stretching. "What?" He croaked.

The response was another, lighter knock. "Did I wake you?" It was Jazz. Danny woke up automatically. Jazz. A pang of nervousness shot through him. It had been two months since Sam's first ultrasound. Jazz was unknowing to Sam's condition. And she was home for the holidays.

Danny began trembling and willed himself to stop. He stood up, crossed the room, and opened the door. Jazz smiled. She still wore her coat and her face was still flushed. She swooped him into the bone-crushing hugs that she inherited from her mother. "I missed you!"

"Jazz… can't… breathe!" Danny sputtered.

Jazz let him go quickly. "Sorry… it's been a while."

"Three months." He paused, then added, "I missed you too."

She smiled. "How are you?"

Danny's eyes widened. "Fine, fine." He muttered. They walked downstairs. Jazz slid off her coat and hung it on a coat hook. "So, how's Sam?"

That caught Danny cold. "Um… she's okay, I guess."

"You guys are still together?" She noticed Danny's hesitation.

"Yeah." And engaged. And expecting a child. He was tense. "Well, about that… she's kind of… living here…" the last part was a whisper.

Jazz burst out laughing. "You guys are living together? Yeah, right!" She was confused at his serious expression. "What…?"

"Her parents kicked her out." Danny muttered.

"But… why?"

"You'll be able to tell… when she comes down. Don't judge us! It was an accident!"

"What was an accident?" Jazz asked. "Really… what was it?"

"It's a long story," Danny whimpered.

Jazz saw the sore nerve and didn't continue.

They all sat chatting for a while, Danny's parents, Danny, and Jazz. Everyone but Danny drank coffee, as he refused his. Awful things happened to him when he consumed caffeine, probing a rude remark from Maddie, "Would you like a Sippy cup?" She asked him.

Danny turned red. "Mom!"

Jazz continued talking about her studies. She was doing well and planned to graduate in three years instead of four. She was saying something that very much startled Danny. "And my boyfriend, Jacob, yeah, he was talking about us joining Greenpeace. I'm not much into that sort of stuff, but I really like him, so I'm thinking on it…" She babbled like any normal teenage girl. The entire family's eyes were wide. Danny struggled to keep from saying something like, "What? You can't have a long term relationship!" When Sam was pregnant and they planned on getting married. He bit his tongue until it bled.

"Your… boyfriend?" Jack stuttered, looking like he would kill something, if not someone.

"Yeah, my boyfriend." Jazz said slowly. "I'm nineteen, after all."

"Is he older than you?" Maddie questioned. "How long have you been dating?"

"Yes, but only by like two months… in fact, his birthday is only three weeks from now. And he asked me out… I don't know, a few months ago. It's okay. He likes me too." Danny could tell she wanted to say love by the look in her teal eyes. Jazz kept it immature, referring to the word 'like' and was treating it as she was introducing them to her first boyfriend. He bit his tongue harder and tears of pain sprang into his eyes. He loosed his jaw but hoped not to say something embarrassing.

The analysis continued. Danny looked at Jazz, how she was talking on infinitely about her Jacob. She seemed to really love him. A fresh wave of guilt spread over him, and he knew she would never be stupid enough to drink without realizing it, then sleep with her boyfriend and get pregnant. He looked down.

Sam emerged at the top of the staircase, swathed in Danny's robe. Her hair was in some sort of braid and half-sticking up. The robe almost swallowed her but yet somehow seemed to emphasize her almost seven months stomach. She looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

Jazz was shocked. There was no other word to describe the look on her face.

Maddie answered Sam's question. "We didn't want to wake you. Jazz just showed up a little early for Christmas."

Sam blinked a few times at Jazz's astonishment. "Oh. Hi."

Jazz said nothing. She seemed to have some sort of response, and her speel about Jacob cut short. She looked up, and in an angry voice, murmured, "You mean… you mean I'm going to become an aunt?" She glared daggers at Danny.

"I told you not to judge us!" He peeped.

"Well, I oughta tell you something, bucko…" She lectured for about ten minutes, using not very nice words, and Sam was worried for her future child's ears. But this was not like Jazz. Not like Jazz at all. Usually she would accept what was happening and move on. At the end of her speech, she turned red and covered her face in horror. "I'm so sorry! I… I… just… I hoped… that something like this would never happen to you… I guess it's good in some aspects…"

"It's a long story." Danny repeated, much paler than he was previously. "Do you want to hear it?"

--

"Tucker _forced_ you into going to that party?" Jazz was still incredulous even after Danny explained the entirety of their story. "Yeah, I find that hard to believe. Even if he threatened to blackmail you, it couldn't have been that bad."

Danny glowered. "You bet it was. He threatened us with… you know… that _thing_ that happened last year."

"Which one?" Jazz wasn't sure.

"The one that happened right before summer break of junior year."

Jazz giggled despite herself. "That would have been bad."

"It would've." Danny muttered. No, we're just going to be teen parents for the rest of our lives. He would rather have Tucker tell everybody on the planet that _thing_ than deal with it. Quickly Danny plastered on a fake smile. Sam leaned into his shoulder.

Maddie stood. "Well, I might as well start dinner."

There was awkward silence throughout the whole room. Jazz looked down, blushing for some reason. "Um… I have homework."

"Oh… okay," Danny murmured. "That must suck. Homework on Christmas break."

"Ahem. We have homework this break, remember? Math," Sam said, taking a textbook out of the bag she was holding. "Let's just get it done now."

"I hate that stupid teacher," Danny muttered. "Is there ever a time she _doesn't_ give us homework?"

"Only once, and that was the second day," Sam enlightened.

They sat for a few minutes working on the Calculus.

"I give up," Danny said, frustrated. "I can't do this. It's physically impossible."

"Mmm." Sam began scribbling randomly in the margins of her notebook. "You're going to get a zero."

"What do I care? I shouldn't even be in Honors." He pushed hair from his face. "This retarded haircut!"

"Danny, calm down. You're scaring the baby," Sam let out a long breath and relaxed. "Is everything frustrating you today?"

"Yes!" Danny hissed.

The two stared angrily at each other for a few minutes in what might become hand-to-hand combat. Sam's arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach. Sam's face was flushed with anger.

Random, much?

"I'm going out," Danny hissed.

"You do that," Sam muttered angrily. She continued cradling her stomach. She sounded kind of hurt.

He stormed out the door. But when he realized he had no where to go- it was snowing- he just leaned against the door, shivering. Not very surprising, he was soon calm. Danny just sighed and wondered how long he could remain out here without freezing to death. Looking around quickly and discovered no one was there- the street was deserted, a result of the first winter snow. Deciding he didn't want to freeze to death, for the first time in months he changed into Phantom.

It took him a minute to adjust to the form- he was so not used to it. His vision sharpened, and it was hard to breathe a few seconds. The aura he gave off was almost visible to see by. He sighed, and leaned against the steps. Remembering his newfound freedom, he flew. Circling idly in the sky, he hovered in a sitting position over City (Town?) Hall. The town was just falling asleep- lights flickering off by the half-dozen. Danny remained idle and tried not to think as he watched the city fall to rest and the moon creep up the sky. He'd almost forgotten views like this. The few minutes without stress were like heaven.

He didn't know what time it was, he only knew it was much later. Danny returned with the mental note to do this again sometime. He reverted back to human and brushed the snow from his dark hair. Despite his frustration, his hair still fell in his face.

He sighed. I must look like a shaggy dog, he thought. Danny headed back inside, growing both cold and anxious.

The house was nearly silent. Only a single lamp was lit, and he looked at the clock. It was after eleven. No doubt Sam was sleeping. He flopped down on the couch, and groaned. Closing his eyes, he finally realized just how tired he was, and drifted into a restless sleep.

There, I updated. Kinda filler and I didn't get anything I wanted through this chapter… but oh well. Reviews? They make my day.


	15. Plans

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer:…

Chapter Fifteen

Plans

Danny looked up groggily. Thin, narrow winter light shone through the window, and the first thing he knew he was going through extensive flashbacks. The morning after the party. Her telling him she was pregnant. The shooting. Deciding to keep their child. Their engagement. The ultrasound. For the first time, he was able to get through it dry-eyed. However, it did give him an extreme headache. He went over to the kitchen to find some sort of Aspirin, then groaned when he remembered it wouldn't help his pain.

Yes, it must have been early if he didn't remember that he was half ghost.

Danny trudged upstairs, the house being nearly silent besides the snores of Jazz and Jack (Danny was everlastingly glad that this was one gene he hadn't gotten from his father). He went to his room, staring at the guest room for longer than necessary. Before he could sleep, he had to do something.

--

_I'm sorry._

_-Danny_

The note on her nightstand left her impossibly confused. It took her a while to process their fight- her saying something retarded, than him saying something retarded to top it off. Her getting angry with him, him stomping out the door. Perhaps it wasn't as dumb as it seemed, but fights were springing up here and there. She couldn't tell whether it was her hormones or fear for March, her due date. Her pregnancy couldn't be more horrible, it seemed.

She shouldn't think about this. Sam placed a hand on her swollen abdomen and said nothing. Things could be a lot worse, actually. She tugged the plaits out of her braid and brushed her hair. The bigger she got, the harder it was to take care of. Maybe she should just cut her hair. It could be easier.

Danny loved her hair. He would be devastated. Wouldn't he? He had been the one against it when she first chopped it off in seventh grade. She sighed and re-braided her hair. She went to look through her clothes, only to realize nothing fit but a gigantic pair of sweatpants and her pajamas. Crap. She would have to go shopping. Maybe she could just get Jazz to do it. Sam didn't feel comfortable in public anymore.

Sam patted her stomach again. Their daughter was just waking up. She could tell now when she was sleeping, or crying, or stretching. "You're impossible to outfit, you know?" Sam murmured. She had heard somewhere that her baby could hear her by now. The response was a kick, and Sam felt a little start.

Had the baby just giggled? She couldn't tell and dressed pondering this. She smiled.

Sam stretched and got ready for her walk. She only did this to remain fit, and how her doctor had suggested this, not out of her comfort level. But first, she stopped by Danny's room.

He was still sound asleep. He must have been out pretty late. She leaned over as far as was comfortable and kissed his cheek. He stirred but didn't wake. She was grateful. He needed some time to relax.

It was early when she stepped outside. The sun was barely poking at the horizon. Sam tightened Danny's coat around her. Her own coat wouldn't fit.

The air was cold and her breath was white frost. She was reminded of Danny's ghost sense. The streets were nearly deserted. It was finally a weekend so much of the city was sleeping in. Sam sighed. For once she didn't have to bear the humiliation that was high school. She sat through the insults with a deaf ear. They were still much the same- now, as she was larger, they were aimed more at her than at Danny- and she tried to tell herself they didn't mean it. But they did. People were so insensitive. Did they think she _liked_ carrying around fifteen extra pounds? Did they really think she was a slut? Sam had only dated two people in her entire life. Seriously. They should know better.

The snowplows had already gotten out so thankfully the sidewalk was clear. She trudged on; the houses all looked still and gray. Clouds had covered the rising sun. Tears began to run down her cheek. She hated them. They made her feel weak. Sam was usually the tough girl who could sit through blood and gore. Now she cried at everything. Sunsets, the taste of certain foods. Maddie had assured her this was normal and would probably end after she gave birth. Sam didn't like to drabble on that. She didn't like pain, the tough girl she was. She couldn't much stand it.

The tears started to freeze and she swiped at them with a gloved hand. A sudden affectionate emotion overtook her- her tears stopped and she cradled her swollen stomach.

She was pregnant, but she might as well be insane.

--

Sam always walked to the park and back, a total of about a mile. The sun wandered between the clouds and shone on the snow. It was nearly blinding. She squinted and walked back to the Fenton's house. Surely by now they were awake. Well, someone was awake. She couldn't guarantee it, as Danny was known to sleep past noon. She smiled and slipped inside, taking off Danny's jacket and her shoes. Sam wandered toward the kitchen in effort to find something to eat. There wasn't much that appealed to her.

She was surprised who she saw sitting at the table. "Hi. You're up really early. What is this, the apocalypse?"

He smiled and sipped at a mug of something steaming. "Couldn't sleep."

She raised her eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

"Sam, in case you didn't know, something's _always_ on my mind."

Sam sat next to Danny and slipped her arms around him.

"What's gotten into you? Yesterday you were yelling your head off at me and now you're all cuddly?"

"Hormones. They're driving me into a wall," Sam insisted.

"Speaking of which, how's the baby?" He actually seemed curious.

"Fine. Oh, can I borrow a pair of pants?"

"Why…?" He seemed weirded out by the question, but it briefly brought the laughter back into his eyes that she knew so well.

"Nothing I have fits."

"No offense, Sam, but I don't think they'll fit you." Danny braced himself for another hormone attack.

Sam shrugged. "True. I'm huge."

He laid his hand on her stomach.

"You're warming up to this, aren't you?" Sam asked, accusation in her eyes. "You love it."

Danny blinked. "Whatever makes you happy."

"I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her. "Um. I know this might seem weird to bring this up, but… well…"

"Just say it."

"You know how we're engaged?" Danny was both breezy and nervous. "I was thinking… um… maybe we should get married. Soon."

She thought for a minute. "That might be a good idea. There are benefits for legitimate children." Maybe people would be less judgmental when she had a ring on her finger.

"So it's settled. We'll get married."

She smiled. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No. I love you. You're pregnant. I want to do this." He added under his breath, "I just want to make things right."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"When's a good date?" Sam asked. "I don't have anything in mind."

"How about…" he thought for a moment, "New Year's?"

"New Year's? Why?"

"I don't know. The beginning of a new year. We can get the hell of this year behind us." Danny looked into her wide violet eyes. "A fresh start."

--

Later that morning, Danny and Sam sat on the couch rooting through Christmas ornaments while Maddie kept finding more boxes of them upstairs.

"Gees, these things will give me tetanus," Sam muttered, the hook on one of the ornaments rusted to the point of snapping. "Seriously. Why do you guys need so much?"

Danny sighed. "Well, they finally ended their Santa argument, but their compromise is a lighting contest. They made a block wide blackout once." (Okay, ignoring how much the grammar sucked in that sentence…)

Sam laughed. "That was _them_?"

"Yeah, I know. Kind of ridiculous for two grown people. But they need to catch their breaks when they can." He smiled. "Don't even touch that box. Jesus, mom, where do you store these? They're all ruined."

She looked momentarily agitated. "Well, that's what I get for letting your father put them away."

"How come everything I do is wrong?" Jack complained.

"Because if you'd _listened_, you'd know that you aren't supposed to store things under that pipe in the basement."

"I never got around to it!"

Danny grabbed Sam's hand. "It might be better to leave before things get bad."

Sitting on her bed in the guest room, Sam asked, "Is it always this bad?"

"No, but around the holidays, they always fight. It's tiring. Even since they gave up the whole Santa thing."

There was a muted crash from downstairs.

Sam looked alarmed. "Are you _sure_ they're okay?"

"Yeah. Just wait for it…"

They heard Jack cry out an apology.

"It's not like they're in danger of a divorce or anything. They love each other," Danny finished.

"I've never seen them fight before. Just worried, you know? I mean, ever since…" Sam trailed off.

"It's not you," Danny murmured. "Trust me."

She pouted. "Get out of my head."

"I wasn't in your head."

"Am I really that predictable now?"

"Do you even need to ask that question?"

"You're nice." She ducked her head to hide the tears.

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that."

Sam tried to push him away. Danny put his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest and cried. "Sam, you know, one day you're going to kill me," he said at last, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I know," she sobbed.

Once again, I managed to achieve absolutely nothing in this chapter. But if I actually put down what I planned, the chapter would be about twelve pages, and six pages is long for a chapter on fanfic. Sorry for the disappointment, I guess.


	16. Admittance

I'm BAAACCK! Did you miss me?  
Everyone: -crickets chirping-

Yeah, during my little four-month hiatus I didn't really get anything done. I'm kind of getting over my DP obsession. I still like it, of course. I'm more into Kingdom Hearts now. –smiles-

Danny: Oh my god.

Yay! It's fun being able to use him in ANs again. Please check out my KH fanfics if you're a fan. It's a great game.

Danny: Aren't you a little old for that?

Me: I play it for the Final Fantasy characters!

Danny: Suurreee you do.

Disclaimer: No.

Chapter Sixteen

Admittance

Sam blinked a few times. "No."

"Please?" Jazz begged. "Seriously, it's the least I can do." Her teal eyes pleaded.

Sam looked up from the book she was reading. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need help. Besides. I'm seventeen. I think at my age this party or whatever you're planning isn't appropriate."

"Why not?"

Sam looked agitated. "Because it gets _tons_ or respect and I just want _everyone_ to know," she muttered sarcastically. "It's too much of a hassle. No."

"Is that your favorite word?"

"No."

"Please?"

Sam nearly snarled. "Jazz! Leave me alone?"

"Why?"

Sam pressed her face into her hands. "Danny, make her go away."

"He's still sleeping," Jazz said, matter-of-factly. "You're carrying my niece or nephew. Please, Sam. For your child."

Sam narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Too bad, I'm doing it anyway. Ta!"

Sam groaned and pitched her book at the wall. It fell with a dull thud to the floor, which meant she had to get up and go get it. She was big enough that walking was uncomfortable. School was too much now. She couldn't find her way through the crowds, even though they usually parted like the Red Sea around her. Sam laid a hand on the bump and smothered a cry. Were people bent on torturing her?

Sure, she was pathetically unprepared. She needed the supplies, and unwillingly, the help. Sam didn't like people doing things for her. She wasn't vulnerable enough. She looked over to the snowy window and the calendar. Their wedding was supposedly only a few days away. She closed her eyes. Yes, she did love Danny. But perhaps he was doing it of guilt for getting her pregnant. With him, it was unsure- his eyes were expressive and it was obvious he was hiding his true thoughts. She made a mental note to ask him later.

Sam slowly stood up. Her back protested and she wanted to sit back down but knew she needed to do something. She got herself a cup of decaf tea. The baby was just waking up. The Holidays were slow and lazy, she knew. But Sam couldn't sleep any longer because her back was aching. She yawned.

"Boo," said a voice in her ear and she was startled.

"Danny, don't scare me like that."

He slid an arm around her waist and became visible. "Gees, Sam, you're going to kill me one of these days."

"Blame your sister."

"Why?"

"She's all bent on planning some baby shower thing."

He sighed, brushing hair from his face. "You really should stop stressing out."

"Like I can help it."

"True." Danny sighed, agitated. He did wish that her stress would lie up, even if it meant he would receive it. She vehemently denied it was his fault, but it would take Danny years to get back to a comfortable point, when things would go back to 'normal.'

How come he had to have so much crap in his life? He was just getting his powers under control when this happened. Danny's eyes flew to the ridge that was his scar.

Sometimes it was almost too much.

Mutely, Sam took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

_Yes, I know you're pregnant_, he thought. A part of him admired her ability to keep it out in the open.

Sam leaned against Danny's shoulder tiredly. Was it him, or did the baby just seem to be more taxing for her? Already she was pale, but she looked unnaturally sallow.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sam looked up, surprised. "I'm fine, why?"

"Does the baby… hurt you?"

"God, no. Why?"

"Well, you just seemed like you weren't feeling good." Danny had no idea what they were saying. He realized they weren't talking much lately. And they weren't.

Sam moved his hand to the other side of her stomach, following the baby's feet. "I just don't know what's going to happen after she's born. I can't go back to school, not like this. Jazz is getting me into a GED program with her college, but I'm too big to drive myself. I'm just really too tired to handle it now."

Danny sighed. "Well, I'm trying to get a job. It only pays a few dollars over minimum wage, though. I suppose it's better than nothing."

There was silence.

"We can get through this," Sam murmured at last.

--

On Christmas Eve, Maddie and Jazz begged to take her shopping. Sam gave in, knowing she would go whether she wanted to or not. She was getting too big for all of her clothes and stuck with a black shirt and skirt. She tied up her hair and took off her dark makeup, hoping dearly she wouldn't run into anyone she knew.

Amity Park's mall was unusually empty, mostly because everyone was spending the Holidays at home. So, the small trio of 'misfits' according to Sam's thoughts, headed straight through every store that had any traces of baby clothing or maternity wear.

She supposed they weren't really misfits, but they sure did stand out among what crowds were even there. A pregnant teen in all black, a brainiac with wild orange hair, and a ghost hunter dressed in teal. Yes, they were surely a sight to see.

But Maddie and Jazz were making her feel very at-ease. For a moment, Sam almost forgot her situation and laughed along with at a joke Maddie had just told about a time when Danny was little.

By lunch, they had several bagfuls of clothing. Sam felt guilty letting them buy her things. Jazz kept insisting. Sam had some money of her own. She had an account that thankfully her parents hadn't discontinued, though they had stopped adding to it.

The baby's nursery was to be in the guest room. It would sleep in Danny's old crib. The furniture was all old or bought unfinished. Sam was trying to be as little a burden as possible.

After lunch, Sam was in a small boutique as Maddie and Jazz were arguing over what to buy Jack as a Christmas present. She ran her fingers over the fold of a quilt before deciding to buy it. She supposed she should have had some turning point that made their child actually feel real, but as she was paying for the item, a very familiar face passed the window.

"Sam? Is that _you_?" Sam blanched a little as the saleslady handed her the bag and gave her debit card back.

"Valerie." Sam forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

The girls hadn't spoken much since Sam had left Casper High. Tucker seemed to be avoiding Danny, as well. Jazz assured he was immature and would get over it. It stung, knowing he was their best friend and he was ignoring them.

"Well, I actually have Christmas off this year, so my dad and I came to the mall to see a movie. He's in the sporting goods store right now. I can't stand it there. Too many smelly men." Valerie wrinkled her nose and smiled. "So how are you? I haven't seen you around." Her eyes were glued to Sam's belly as she said this. Sam protectively lifted her arms around it.

"Danny's mom and sister took me shopping," she explained lamely.

"So, you are keeping… it. I can't believe it's really happening." Valerie's voice wasn't snotty, just incredulous.

"Yes," Sam whispered. "We're having a girl."

The other girl's smile returned. "That's great. I want a daughter when I have my first baby, too."

"You're not…"

"No, no, of course not," Valerie laughed. She looked down. "Tucker's been talking about you guys a lot."

"Has he been saying anything bad?"

"Not really. He misses you guys. But I don't get why he's still ignoring you."

"Me neither." Sam traced circles around where the baby was kicking.

"…What's it like? Being pregnant, I mean?"

"Tiring," Sam said offhandedly. "I guess it's worth it, though. I never really feel lonely."

"C…can I feel it?" Valerie asked nervously.

"Um… okay. Right here." She pointed to a spot just above her belly button.

After a few beats, the baby relaxed.

"That's weird… in a cool way, though. Does it hurt when the baby kicks you?" Valerie inquired.

"No. It's just a little nudge."

Sudden awkwardness. Sam sensed the need for a subject change. "What's going on at school?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "The same. A lot of kids failed midterm and they're blaming it on technology. Tucker's having aneurysms. If they take away his PDA, he'll die. He hasn't stopped fiddling with it. Paulina broke up with Dash."

Sam smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it would last, either. Something about him hooking up with Star at the winter dance. They don't talk to me anymore. Not like I care."

Danny had asked Sam if she felt up to going to the dance, and she'd said no. She still felt a little ping of rejection.

From across the way, Valerie's dad waved at them. "Valerie! Come on!"

She waved back at him. "Coming, daddy!" She turned to Sam. "So, call me. My number's in last year's yearbook."

"Okay." Sam's voice was a little weak.

"See you… Happy belated Hanukkah, by the way."

"Thanks." Sam was surprised Valerie remembered she was Jewish. Valerie waved one more time before leaving.

Maddie and Jazz were just meeting up with Sam. "Hey Sam. Who was that?" Maddie asked.

"Valerie."

"Valerie from school?" Jazz scoffed. "I thought you two hated each other."

"Not really." Her voice was distant. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Maddie shook her head, exasperated. "I'm going to invent something quick when we get home." She cocked her head, then felt Sam's forehead. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Her motherly actions made Sam want to burst into tears. But she didn't. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Well, we're going home soon. I just want to see if we can find something dressy for you to wear when you get married," Jazz added. "It'll be real quick, I promise. You don't even have to try anything on."

Sam jumped a little, having forgotten about that. "Jazz, you know it's just a small courthouse thing, right?"

"Yes. I know. I just want it to be something for you to remember."

Sam smiled a little. "Whatever you say, darling." Maddie and Jazz laughed at her fake accent.

Mostly filler. I hope you enjoyed it, though.

Please review.


	17. Union

Disclaimer: My, my, haven't had to post one of these in a while. I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of its affiliates. Butch Hartman does.

Without further adieu…

Chapter Seventeen  
Union

Their wedding wasn't going to be special, or much of a show. It would just be Danny, Sam, and few witnesses. They weren't even getting married at a church, just Town Hall, the very same place where Mayor Montez had been attacked so very long ago.

Maddie and Jack had given their permission for the teens to get married, with some hesitation. Young marriages hardly ever turned out well, hell, teenage pregnancies hardly ever turned out well. But the raven-haired duo had promised to try their best to make it work. They promised they would get through this, in pieces or not.

On the rainy day of New Year, they headed to Town Hall. Sam loved rain, but today, she felt unlike herself. Well, she _always_ felt unlike herself lately, but this time more than usual. She stroked her stomach, and for the first time in months, she wished she could fix it.

"Are you nervous?" Jazz inquired in a soft voice. She was one of the witnesses- the others were Tucker, Jack, and Maddie. Valerie was not old enough to be one, but she was still there, and surprisingly, it didn't make Sam uncomfortable.

Tucker and Danny had made up. There was just no reason for them to fight anymore. Tucker cracked after Christmas and called, and the three had been friends again ever since.

The group rode in two cars- the boys with Jack, Sam, Jazz, and Valerie with Maddie.

"As hell," Sam murmured, smiling weakly. "I just wish it didn't have to happen this way."

"Me neither. But you two can do this." She paused. "For my niece?" Jazz placed a hand on Sam's swollen belly, and Sam had gotten comfortable with this.

She hadn't even worn anything special that day, just an old white maternity blouse she'd borrowed from Maddie, as they'd found nothing at the mall.

They pulled into the parking lot. Maddie asked the other girls to go wait inside, wanting a private word with Sam. The two leaned against the side of the car.

"How are you feeling?" The older woman asked.

"I'm fine. How do you feel? After all, you're going to be a _grandmother_ and a _mother-in-law_. Because of us."

Maddie smiled weakly. "After you've fought ghosts, nothing can scare you unless you let it." She took a breath. "Of all the people Danny could have knocked up, I'm glad it's you."

Sam laughed at her choice of words. "Mrs. F, Danny's better than that."

"I know. And it's Maddie."

They headed inside together, into a small courtroom. Maddie took her place besides Danny's father, and Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie were sitting together in a clump. Danny smiled weakly and offered his hand, and Sam took it. Emotions flew between them, and even though they had silenced their telepathic connection, she knew he wasn't ready.

Neither was she. But, for their baby, they had to. She curled her lips up in an approximation of a smile as the Justice of the Peace entered the room.

They hadn't written their own vows. Instead, they stuck with the words everyone used, plain and almost boring. Finally, with a heart-wrenching thump on both their parts, they were declared husband and wife, and kissed almost like everything was normal again. For a second, Sam imagined herself thin, not pregnant, and not tied to someone until death does him part. She stifled her longing.

They hung back as everyone filed out, waiting for their marriage license in the small room. Danny gestured for her to sit, and he put an arm around her. "So, do you… feel any different?"

"A little bit. Not much. What about you?"

"…No."

She forced a smile and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you… regret it?" He asked.

"I…" She closed her mouth. "I don't know."

"Me neither."

"We could have… waited."

"Too late now." He shrugged. "At least it's not Paulina. Ugh. Just thinking about it…"

Sam giggled. "Well, right now, we're not even technically married. We just said words. We don't have rings."

"I could change that if you want."

"No, I like this one just fine." She twisted the class ring, which now sat on her left ring finger. "Maybe… we could pretend… that everything's normal?"

The baby kicked her, and he felt it too.

"…I wish." Danny's voice was wistful. "Only in dreams."

"We'll make it better. I promise."

"I hope you're right."

"I am right." Her voice was firm.

* * *

January passed sluggishly, in a mess of midterms on Danny and Tucker's part, in a barrage of doctor's appointments and GED work for Sam, but February came, and with it, came the end of winter.

Jazz had her baby shower planned for them towards the center of the month. She was constantly busy with preparations, even though Sam told her that if it was absolutely necessary, she wanted something small.

The day of the shower arrived after Valentine's Day. Not many were coming- only a couple of Danny's family members who had been forewarned. They weren't pleased, but liked her enough to show up. Only Sam's grandmother was coming, but she didn't mind.

She'd been having back pains all day. She only thought they were because of her massive stomach, which looked like she'd swallowed an over inflated basketball. Sam tried to help Maddie cook, to at least make up for some of it, but her pains grew so bad that the older woman told her to go lay down until company arrived. By that time, they'd weakened enough so that she could walk around.

Her grandmother arrived first.

"Sam! Ida's here!" Jazz yelled up the stairs.

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry!" Ida shouted in response. In a teasing voice she said to Jazz, "she's eight months pregnant, dearie, she can't move that quickly."

When she finally made it down the stairs, Sam took a look around. "Jazz, where's Danny?"

Jazz smiled, but her eyes were averted. "He's just picking up something."

"You're glowing!" Ida exclaimed. "Sam, I haven't seen you in months. You couldn't have paid an old woman a visit?"

"That's kind of my fault," Jazz said sheepishly. "What with all this planning and her schoolwork. I'm gonna go help Mom. You two just catch up," she added firmly as Sam opened her mouth to protest.

Ida patted her hand, and Sam gave her grandmother the best hug she could manage with her stomach. "Come on, dear, sit with me."

Sam obliged, sitting heavily on the couch. Ida put her wheelchair right across from her.

"So how do you feel? Married with a baby on the way?"

Sam laughed out loud. "You made it sound like I'm not seventeen."

"Well, you're not. You've always been older than your years."

"Yeah, I wish." She rubbed her stomach. "Ugh. I've been hurting all day."

"That happens. Your father was a pain- literally." She smiled. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl," Sam whispered. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You'll be an excellent mother, and you have this wonderful family to help you." Her eyes glimmered. "But a girl! I always wanted a daughter."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of them," Sam muttered. "They keep doing things for me. I can take care of myself, physically and financially."

"They're your family now. That's their job."

She shrugged, and smiled again as her baby nudged her. "She's kicking. Do you want to feel?"

Ida beamed. "Of course."

Sam placed her grandmother's hand on her stomach. "She's been jumpy all day. I think she's excited and knows everyone's throwing her a party. She's spoiled already."

Ida shrugged. "She'll be like you, I hope, so I wouldn't think so."

"You're too nice, grandma."

"That's my job."

The shower continued. More of Danny's relatives arrived, but never Danny himself. Maddie didn't seem worried, but Sam couldn't help but wonder where he went. "He said he'd be right back?" She kept asking, only to get a nod and a wide smile. She wondered what they were planning.

There was a knock on the door nearly an hour later. "That's probably him," Maddie told her. "Why don't you go check?" She kept chopping carrots. Sam raised an eyebrow at her but obliged, heaving herself off of her chair in the kitchen and hobbling over to the door. She opened it, and three people waited for her, one of which was Danny.

"Hey!" He said, pulling her into a hug. "Mom, we're back!"

"I know!"

"How's your day been? Sorry it took me so long," he apologized, loping an arm around her waist. "Look who I found."

Valerie beamed at her, holding Tucker's hand tightly. "Hi."

"Hi," she echoed, feeling a bit perplexed.

"Hey Sam," Tucker said awkwardly, trying very hard not to look at her stomach. She hadn't seen him in person since the wedding, and she'd only spoken on the phone to him since then. The three of them were friends again, but not quite as close as they had been before she got pregnant.

"Hey, look who decided to show up." She sounded angry, but was actually more amused than pissed. "What, are you scared of me? You think I'll give birth to a demon child?"

Tucker knew she was joking. "Yeah, I'm a total jerkface."

"You think?" She asked, and Danny rolled his eyes. Valerie giggled.

"I've reformed!" Tucker declared, holding up a hex sign.

"Alright, if you've 'reformed,' then I want you to burn that beret." She eyed his hat.

"But that's my baby!" He exclaimed. "Uh… Sorry about that…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come in. You're letting out the warm air."

She heard him mutter to Valerie, "You don't think she meant it?"

The party went off without a single problem. Jazz had managed to fix every one of Maddie's cooking mistakes, but it wasn't hard to tell where they'd been covered with some sort of sauce or spice. The vegan cookies she'd made instead of a cake were delicious, and Tucker complained only once when Ida told him to eat his vegetables.

They didn't play any dorky baby-related games. Sam had prohibited that. After they had dinner, everyone forced her to open the baby gifts, and she couldn't accept all of them. It was too much, after all. She had the money to buy things, but Danny forced her to say 'thank you' and put the presents aside.

"I thought the husband wasn't supposed to go to the baby shower," she grumbled.

"Since when have we ever been normal?" He muttered back.

Something only started to go really wrong during coffee, when people started to leave, saying it was getting late and the roads were bad with the beginning snowfall. Sam was making herself a cup of decaffeinated tea when she felt a searing pain across her back. She'd thought that the pains had stopped. She leaned on the counter and breathed deeply.

"Something wrong, dear?" Maddie asked, putting away a couple of dishes.

"No, just a cramp." She smiled reassuringly and stood up. "They've been happening all day. Totally normal."

"Whatever you say," Maddie mumbled, not sounding assured.

Sam sat back at the table, sipping at her tea. The only people who were left were her grandmother, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny and his family. The conversation continued for a few minutes. Only a handful of food was left. Sam realized she was a little hungry, and reached for a cookie. She felt another pain, this time it went across her lower stomach. It was all she had not to end up crying out. Everyone looked at her, suddenly alert. She felt a strange lurch and stood up abruptly. "I need to use the bathroom," she said sheepishly, and rushed to the nearest one.

She barely made it, and felt a gush. Not knowing what made her have to go so much, she washed her hands and couldn't help accidentally looking in the toilet. The water was slightly bloody.

Sam gasped. It couldn't be happening. Not now. She was a month early! Suddenly she knew why her back had been hurting all day. She flushed the toiler again and hurried back to the dining room, and realized her stomach was a little smaller. "Maddie, can I talk to you?" She asked.

The older woman met her eyes and looked concerned, but followed her out the room. Sam was nearly in tears by this time.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"I… I… It's too early," she sobbed.

"What do you mean, it's too early? It's almost ten o'clock."

"No, you don't understand…"

Danny peered at her from the doorway. "What's wrong, Sam?"

She looked at them both and shook her head a few times. "My water just broke."

* * *

Evil cliffhanger! I promise you, this next chapter will not take nearly a year to be posted! In fact, I'm putting it on my priority list to update in two weeks, just like I do with my Kingdom Hearts stories. I _promise_ you. If I break the promise, you guys can come and beat me with baseball bats XD.  
Next update: Approximately July 17.

Thank you **samantha11102, jsheperd60, raya2cool4u, Herminia-Samara Cooper, NinjaSheik, DrendeSalkash, Adriannrod Svit-Kon Sama, **and anonymous reviewers **CandyCoatedChocolate **and **Horseluvr14** for reviewing and sticking by this story!


End file.
